Berwald vs The World
by Sieppeli
Summary: Fanitytöt saavat vihdoin Suomen ja Ruotsin alttarille, mutta seuraukset voivat olla... Tuhoisat. Sufin/RusFin/tuhat muuta paritusta
1. Traileri

**TRAILERI**

"Jälleen kerran UFO on laskeutunut Amerikkaan. Tännehän ne UFOt aina tuppaavat laskeutumaan."

**Kun vuosisadan häistä**

"Onko kellään mitään syytä mikseivät nämä kaksi sielua saisi liittyä yhteen?"  
"Tämä on yleensä… Köh, retorinen kysymys…"

**Tulee vuosisadan kaappaustarina**

"Kuuletko Ruotsi! Minä vien nyt vaimosi, and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
"En ole kenenkään vaimo!"

**Täytyy urhean sulhasen kerätä joukkonsa kokoon**

"Tarvitaan ihmekorttia. Tarvitaan… Mörköjä."

"Tämä tässä on tuhoutumaton, hyytelömäinen massa."  
"Tere! Olen Tanska."  
"Kuten näette, hän on täysin… Aivoton."  
"Noku pärjään hyvin ilmankin."

"Milloin sinusta on hullu filosofian tohtori tullut?"  
"… Ei milloinkaan, en minä tiedä, en, kyllä, Älä kysele."

"Mitä ihmiset kirkuvat kun ne näkevät sinut, niin kuin vaikka että… Varokaa! Tuolta tulee…"  
"… Su-san…"  
"SuuuUUu-san! Oho, pelotin itseni…"

**Ja heidän täytyy voittaa morsiamen kuusi ilkeää eksää**

"Tämä tuli nyt ihan puun takaa… Suomen kuusi ilkeää eksää?"

**Saavuttaa lohikäärmeen linna,**

"Kolkolkolkol…"

**Kavuta korkeinpaan torniin ja pelastaa unelmien prinsessa.**

"Sillä on kuherruskuu."  
"Mikä kuu? Kuka on sulhona?"

"Ranska, sinä et osaa tätä! Meitä on kaksi!"  
"Kammottavaksi!"

"Sinä pelotit ötökkäsauruksen!"

"Älä pelkää pikkanen, isi on tässä."

"Eikös tuo ole Islanti?"

"Milloin Suomi on oppinut laulamalla räjäyttämään pikkulintuja?"  
"Se lintu näki varmaan sinun naamasi ja päätti itse päivänsä."  
"En minä nyt niin komea ole."  
"Et niin."

**Tulossa vuonna 2011**

"Ma tahtoo veivaa veivaa!"

**Vain sinne mistä et osaa etsiä sitä**

"Fusososososo."

"Nykäisen vain pikku narusta ja koko maailmaa vavisuttaa kaaos. Loistokas kaaos."  
"Ai, helkkari Preussi, älä revi minun kauniita kutrejani!"

**Ja mahdollisimman sekopäisenä!**

"Et ole tosissasi."  
**"HEI! Minä tätä tarinaa kirjoitan! Mitä enemmän saan sotkettua eri elokuvia, sitä sekopäisempää, kapishss?"**  
"Ei sitä noin lausuta."  
**"Mitä väliä?"**

**Valmistautukaa vuosisadan spektaakkeliin, sillä nyt tulee:**

"Iiiii!"  
"Joku nyt heivatkaa tuo ulos täältä!"

**Belward vs. The World!**

* * *

**A/N**  
Mitä pirua olen taas ajatellut tekeväni… Hei ihmiset,tämä sai alkunsa Möröt vs. Muukalaiset trailerista, juuri tuosta "SuuuUuu-san" kohdasta. Bussissa olijoiden ilmeet olivat hieman omalaatuiset kun tajusin järjettömän ilmiselvän yhteyden kyseisen elokuvan ja Hetalian Pohjoismaiden kanssa ja kikattelin loppumatkan.  
Alun perin ideana oli käyttää vain sitä elokuvaa, mutta jos olette oikein löytäneet kaikki elokuvat trailerista, niitä on… Monta. Trailerissa käytin:  
Kiss the Pride  
Scott Pilgrim vs. The World  
Shrek  
Möröt vs. Muukalaiset  
Simbad  
Madagascar  
Surkeiden sattumusten sarja  
+ Muu Vaara! Musta Medaljonki (löytyy youtubesta, esitettiin Maata Näkyvissä Festareila 2010)  
+ Pokémon  
+ Hetalia (tottakai)

Mutta enköhän saa lisää tungettua sitten itse tarinaan (:  
Ja sitten eiköhän jatketa matkaa!

PS! Tiedän, että tämä pitäisi periaatteessa olla crossover, mutta koska tässä crossoverataan tuhatta eri sarjaa, oli minun pakko laittaa se tänne.


	2. Luku 1

**Luku 1  
Happily 4ever after ei ole aina loppu**

Päivä oli kaunis, upea. Sää, pirteän kesäinen, auringon täyteinen, sekä taivas täysin pilvetön. Jopa luonnottoman täydellinen järjestää uimareissuja, makkaranpaistoa ulkona, auringon palvomis hetkiä ystävien kanssa, tai ehkä jopa suuremman laatuisia massatapahtumia. Näin saattoi käydä jopa Ruotsissa, kylmäksi väitetyssä pohjoismaassa, jossa myös paistoi aurinko, loisti ja valaisi. Kumma kyllä, synkimmin se valaisi juuri tietyn Uppsalan aluetta, jonka ympärillä näytti jopa pyörivän tummia pilviä. Hitaasti, varmasti ja uskoliaasti pilvet kohottautuivat kohti suurta tuomionkirkkoa, rakennusta, jonne oli juuri kokoontunut suurempi ihmismassa. Menossa oli koko maailmaa kohauttava tapahtuma, ja kirkon sisustuksen pääväreiksi oli valittu tilaisuutta silmällä pitäen sininen, valkoinen ja keltainen. Olihan kyseessä odotettu päivä, päivä jolloin Ruotsi – Suomi liitto olisi solmittava jälleen. Monet olivat odottaneet tätä päivää ilolla.

No, moniin eivät voineet mahtua kaikki, kaikki eivät odottaneet näitä häitä aivan yhtä onnekkaasti.

Yksi heistä, jotka eivät odottaneet tätä hetkeä jännityksellä, nenäverenvuodolla tai innolla, oli itse asiassa morsian. Sisukas valtio oli juuri ja juuri saatu raahattua alttarille neljän karskin miehen voimin. Hän oli kuitenkin ennen sitä saanut järjestettyä kaksi muuta miestä teholle, mukaan lukien yhden valtion, mistä johtuen Romaniaa ei tavata tässäkään tarinassa.  
Lukuisat fanitytöt, jotka olivat kyseiset häät onnistuneet järjestämään, olivat yrittäneet pukea miehelle myös hääpukua, mutta joutuneet tyytymään vain huntuun. Samasta syystä häävieraat saattoivat löytää ympäri kirkkoa epämääräisiä valkoisen mekon riekaleita.

Sulhanen ei ollut oikeastaan niin vaikea saada paikalle, sillä kukaan ei ollut edes vaivautunut kertomaan hänelle mitä tapahtui. Edes alttarilla seisoessaan hän ei ollut vielä aivan täysin varma hetken päästä seuraavista minuuteista, vaikka joku fanityttö oli vähän ehkä vihjaillut jotain pakottaessaan mustaa juhlapukua hänen päälleen. Hänen vierellään seisovalta Suomeltakaan ei saatu mitään selvää vastausta, sillä hänen suunsa peitti kukkakimppu, joka oli köytetty hänen päänsä ympärille.  
Kaiken kaikkiaan innokkaat fanit olivat onnistuneet järjestämään vuosisadan häät ennätysajassa ja suhteellisen onnistuneesti. Kaikki kutsutut olivat saapuneet ajoissa, paitsi tietenkin ne jotka eivät olleet edes ajatelleet saapuvansa. Tällaisiin henkilöihin törmättäisiin ehkä myöhemmässä joulukalenterissa.

"Amatööritonttu pois tieltä!" Sivuovesta saapunut pappi tiuskaisi edessään seisovalle pojalle, joka hyppäsi heti alta. Mies asteli suoraan alttarille kahden valtion eteen, joista toinen yritti edelleen rimpuilla parin fanitytön pitkistä, koristelluista kynsistä, toinen taas yritti vieläkin ymmärtää a) miksi hän seisoi siinä b) mitä tapahtui c) miksei joku voinut kertoa sitä hänelle d) miksi hänen vierellään seisova Suomi yritti potkia pappia jaloille.

"Olemme kokoontuneet tänne liittämään nämä kaksi sielua yhteen." Pappi alkoi puhua, Ruotsin pahaksi onneksi suomeksi, joten hän ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt mistä oli kyse.  
"Asiaan!" Joku penkkiriveillä istuvista juhlavieraista karjaisi, vierellä istuvat olisivat todenneet huutajan Koreaksi.  
"Seuraavan kerran kun joku haluaa minun tekevän työni nopeammin, saa tulla itse tänne ja julistaa heidät Jumalan hyväksyvään avioliittoon!" Pappi ärähti.  
"Kas… Joku on juonut ehtoollisviinejä…" Toinen Suomea pitelevistä fanitytöistä kuiskasi kaverilleen.  
"Olemme kokoontuneet tänne saattamaan nämä kaksi sielu-"  
"Voisitko puhua ruotsia?" Ruotsi kysyi ystävällisesti.  
"No can do, I can't speak swedish." Pappi murahti, "Nämä kaksi sielua yhteen pyhän Jum-"  
"Englantia?"  
"Jag talar inte engliska! Härregod, nykynuoriso… Olemme kokoontuneet tänne liittämään-"  
"Asiaan!" Koreaksi päätelty henkilö huudahti uudestaan.  
"Olen samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan." Se toistaiseksi puhumaton Suomea pitelevä fanityttö ilmoitti, "Voisit kyllä kiirehtiäkin."

"Hyvä on. Onko meillä paikalla ketään, joka vastustaa avioliittoa?" Pappi kysyi suutahtaneena ja oli jo jatkamassa puhettaan, mutta Suomi onnistui jotenkin saamaan kätensä irti ja viittasi ponnekkaasti. Samalla hetkellä moni muukin paikalla olija ilmoitti vastustavansa ajatusta. Pappi jäi tuijottamaan kaikkia käsiä hetkeksi ja puristi raamattuaan rintaansa vasten.  
"Öh, tämä on yleensä… Enemmänkin retorinen kysymys." Hän kääntyi vierellään seisovan tyttöporukan puoleen, "Jatkanko vai…?"

Samassa tuulenvire meni kirkon lävitse, kuin joku olisi avannut oven. Kansakunta henkäisi hämmennyksestä, kun tuuli lennätteli hattuja heidän ohitseen ja jokainen kääntyi ovelle.  
"Ei. Niin. Nopeasti!" Ovelle juuri saapunut huudahti, "Nämä häät eivät mene ollenkaan protokollan mukaan!" Fanitytöt, jotka olivat pidelleet Suomea paikallaan, säikähtivät nähtyään tunkeutujan, ja nopeasti he juoksivat papin taakse piiloon. Valtio olisi varmaan halunnut käyttää tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja karata paikalta, mutta vielä nimeämättömän henkilön läsnäolo sai hänet luopumaan ajatuksesta. Hän lyyhistyi lattialle ja näytti mutisevan jotain kukkakimppuunsa, kun kirkon keskikäytävää pitkin lähti alttaria kohti tulemaan merkillinen hahmo.

"Häät? Nämä olivat häät?" Ruotsi ymmärsi nyt tilanteen ja yritti saada varmistuksen katsomalla jonkun silmiä, mutta kaikki olivat enemmänkin kiinnostuneita Venäjän kävelemisestä kirkkoa pitkin. Kaikki odottivat suurvallan kertovan, mikä mahtoi olla hänen loistava syynsä pilata täydelliset häät täydellisenä päivänä.

Valitettavasti Venäjä ei kuitenkaan kertonut mitään ennen kuin saavutti alttarilla lojuvan huntupäisen Suomen ja nosti tämän kovakouraisesti ylös. Osan hääväen kummastukseksi paljonkin pienempi valtio ei edes yrittänyt rimpuilla irti otteesta.  
"Minä vien nyt vaimosi Ruotsi." suurinenäinen valtio naurahti ja repäisi kukkakimpun Suomen suun edestä, "Etkä voi sille mitään!"  
"Hei!" Suomi ärähti ja mulkaisi hyvin murhaavasti vangitsijaansa, "En ole kenenkään vaimo!"  
"Ja ymmärrä tämä Ruotsi!" Venäjä jatkoi hyvin kiinnostavaa monologiaan samalla kun kirkon seinällä oleva lasimaalaus räjähti rikki, "Vien hänet linnaani, piilotan korkeimpaan torniini, etkä näe vaimoasi enää ikinä!"  
"En ole kenenkään vaimo!"  
Räjähtäneen lasimaalauksen lävitse tuli ketju, joka heilahti kikattavan Venäjän kohdalle. Suurvalta nappasi siitä kiinni ja toisen kätensä hän kiersi Suomen ympäri.  
"Do svidánija!" Venäjä kikatti ketjun nostaessa heidät molemmat ilmaan ja he katosivat lasimaalauksen läpi auringon täyteiselle taivaalle.

Kirkossa hallitsi veitsellä leikattava hiljaisuus jokaisen tuijottaessa suuntaan, mihin Venäjä mukanaan Suomi olivat kadonneet.  
"Ei taas!" Jokin suuri ja vihreä nousi esille penkkiriveiltä, "Anteeksi nyt vain, mutta en pelasta enää yhtään prinsessaa lohikäärmeiden suojelemista torneista!" Niine sanoine olento marssi ulos kirkosta.  
"Tarvitsemme siis jonkun yhtä ruman, yhtä suuren urhean ritarin, joka uskaltaisi kavuta Venäjän linnan korkeimpaan torniin ja pelastaa prinsessa Fion-… Suomi!" Eräs nainen fanityttöjen joukossa ilmoitti juhlallisesti.  
"Olet oikeassa Unkari." Ruotsi ilmoitti vähintään yhtä juhlallisesti, "Ja minä tiedän juuri oikean valtion siihen."  
"Portugali?"  
"… Nej. Jag!" Ruotsi julisti. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään.

"… Siis minä."  
"Aaa! Olisit heti sanonut!" Unkari tuhahti. Hääväen joukosta kuului hyväksyvää mutinaa.  
"Onko sinulla… Suunnitelmaa?" Pappi kysyi varovasti Ruotsilta. Tämä kääntyi puhumaan jonnekin korkeuksiin.

"Etsin Venäjän linnan, kapuan korkeimpaan torniin ja pelastan prinsessa Suomen."  
"Okei, okei, me tiesimme jo tuon suunnitelman, mutta oliko sinulla jotain tarkentavaa siihen tai…" Eräs fanityttö sanoi happamasti.

"Minulla… On suunnitelma." Ruotsi sanoi ja laski molemmat kätensä lantiolleen, katse korkealla entisen lasimaalauksen kohdalla. Yleisö kävi sillä välin jo happamaksi.

"Sitä varten tarvitaan ihmekorttia, tarvitaan…"

_"Mörköjä."_

* * *

"Tarvitset siis mörköjä."

Toteuttaakseen suunnitelmansa Ruotsi kääntyi yhden tietyn ihmisen puoleen, jonka käsiin hän olisi ollut valmis vaikka henkensä, kaikkien menneisyyden riitojenkin jälkeen.

"Niin. Norja, pystytkö sinä-"  
"Hoitamaan asian?" Valkoiseen tutkijan takkiin pukeutunut Pohjoismaa pisti kätensä selkänsä taakse heidän kävellessä pitkällä käytävällä, "Kyllä, mutta se ei tule olemaan kaunista."  
"Se ei haittaa."  
"Hmmh… Mutta siinä tapauksessa sinun täytyy kutsua minua tohtori Torakaksi."  
"Vad?"  
"Ei mitään. Tule, esittelen sinut möröilleni." Norja pysähtyi juuri niillä sanoillaan erään oven eteen. Ruotsi katseli normaalikokoisen ihmisen menevää ovea hieman pettyneenä. Sanasta mörkö oli hänelle tullut ensimmäisenä mieleen suuret, pelottavat hirviöt, joita Venäjäkin kavahtaisi.

"Varoitan sinua, " Norja kertoi, "Se, mitä tulet nyt näkemään ei ole kaunista. Olento, jonka nyt tulet näkemään on inhottava. Jos sitä nyt lähtisi kuvailemaan, se on… Hirvittävä, tuhoutumaton, hyytelömäinen massa." Hitaasti, täysin itsestään punaisella ja valkoisella maalattu ovi lähti aukenemaan ja Ruotsi pidätti hengitystään. Oven takana olevasta huoneesta kuului hengitystä ja koko käytävä tuntui hetkessä kylmältä.

He kuulivat askeleita. Uhkaavia askeleita, jotka lähestyivät vääjäämättä…

"Hei, vanha ystäväni Ruotsihan se siinä!" Tanska asteli reippaasti ulos huoneesta ja hyökkäsi suoraan ravistelemaan naapurivaltionsa kättä, "Mitäs pohjoiseen kuuluu? Ei sillä, että minua kiinnostaisi, mutta-"  
"Kuten varmaan näe, hän on täysin…" Norja rupesi puhumaan välissä.  
"On muuten tosi kiva taas tavata, rakas Norja jostain syystä päätti pistää minut tuonne jääkaappiin hetkeksi, hupsu!"  
"… Aivoton." Norja päätti lauseensa. Tanska käänsi katseensa mieheen ja kohotti kulmakarvojaan.  
"Nii-in, mutta kun pärjään hyvin ilmankin." Hän sanoi kummastuneella äänellä. Norja pyöräytti silmiään ja Ruotsi ei tehnyt mitään kirjoitettavan arvoista.

"… Oletin, että sinulla olisi enemmänkin mörköjä." Ruotsi murahti.  
"Aivan." Norja sanoi, "Siinähän hän on."  
"Var?" Ruotsi ihmetteli.  
"Takanasi." Kuului hento kuiskaus, kuin tuulen vire Atlantilla, aivan Ruotsin takana. Suurikokoinen mies hyppäsi säikähdyksestä hiukan ilmaan ja kääntyi järkyttyneenä ympäri, joutuen kuitenkin katsomaan rutkasti alaspäin nähdäkseen mörön. Kyseinen mörkö näytti hiukan happamalta, mutta jotenkin huvittuneelta Ruotsin reaktiosta.

"Hei, säikytit ötökkäsauruksen!" Tanska kivahti ja kietoi kätensä paikalle saapuneen henkilön ympärille.

"Ei hätää ötökkäsaurus, en anna tuon pelottaa sinua!"

"Tanska, päästä irti veljestäni." Norja määräsi. Tanska kietoi kätensä vielä suojelevammin saarivaltion ympärille.  
"En!"

"Kohta saat tuhkapilven päällesi…" Norja mutisi varoittavasti ja kääntyi uudelleen Ruotsin puoleen sanomaan jotain.  
"Apua, ei kiitos!" Tanska päästi heti irti.

"Kuten näet, tässä ovat kaikki mörköni ja nyt siihen asiaan mistä tulit-"

"Hei, Ruotsi!" Tanska keskeytti ja sai kolmen vihaisen pohjoismaan murhaavat katseet kontilleen, "Entäs sinä?" Ruotsi kallisti päätään.  
"Vad?"  
"Niin kuin…" Tanska yritti keksiä miten muuten sanoisi asiansa, "Mitä ihmiset sanovat kun näkevät sinut, kuten… Varokaa! Tuolta tulee…"  
"… Su-san." Pienen hetken Tanska jäi miettimään nimen vaikutusta suussaan.  
"SuuuUUu-san! Oho, minä pelotin itseni…" Hän totesi ja Norja läppäsi häntä takaraivoon.  
"Jospa nyt antaisit Ruotsin kertoa mihin hän meitä oikeastaan tarvitsee."

Noh, Ruotsi kertoi oman käsityksensä tapahtuneesta ja kaikki kolme muuta kuunteli, täydessä hiljaisuudessa. Hänen kerrottuaankin oli vielä täysin hiljaista, kunnes Norja alkoi puhua.  
"Venäjä siis puhui protokollan rikkomisesta?"  
"Jotenkin niin." Ruotsi myönsi.  
"Sitten luulen tietäväni mistä on kysymys." Norja julisti.  
"Kyllä meidän hullu filosofian tohtorimme tietää!" Tanska säteili Norjalle.  
"… Milloin sinusta on hullu filosofian tohtori tullut?" Ruotsi kysyi ohimennen.  
"Ei puhuta siitä." Norja tiuskaisi, "Mutta siis"

"Tehtäväsi on siis löytää Venäjän linna, kavuta korkeimpaan torniin ja pelastaa Suomi, eikö vain? Että voisit mennä hänen kanssaan naimisiin, oikein? Ongelma on nyt siinä, että ennen kuin voit ottaa Suomen vaimoksesi, sinun täytyy voittaa hänen kuusi exsäänsä."  
"Kuusi mitä?" Ruotsi kysyi hämmentyneenä.  
"Kuusi, äärimmäisen ilkeää exsää." Norja kertoi, "Ja, koska et ollut voittanut heitä ennen tämän päivän häitä, Venäjä päätti puuttua siihen ja teki, niin kuin oli protokollan mukaan oikein."  
"Hei. Hei, hei." Tanska keskeytti, "Minä en oikein tiedä mitä se protokolla tarkoittaa!"  
"Tämä tuli nyt kyllä täysin puun takaa… Suomella on exsiä?"  
"Seks." Norja korjasi.  
"Ei kiitos." Ruotsi totesi ja vajosi mietteisiinsä, aiheuttaen Tanskan naurahtamaan ilkeästi ja Norjan ja Islannin katsahtavan toisiaan kyllästyneesti.

"Eli minun täytyy voittaa Suomen seitsemän ilkeää exsää, etsiä Venäjän linna, kavuta korkeimpaan torniin ja pelastaa Suomi." Norja puraisi huultaan ja yritti hieman selvemmällä kielellä korjata erehdyksen.  
"Sex!"  
"Kyllä kiitos!" Tanska naurahti, mutta nyt oli Islannin vuoro läimäistä häntä takaraivoon.

"Norja, mistä minun pitäisi aloittaa? Mistä tiedän ketkä ovat Suomen entisiä… Entisiä…" Ruotsi kysyi.  
"Seurustelukumppaneita, aivan. Minulla on vain aavistuksia, mutta sen me ainakin tiedämme, että Venäjä on yksi heistä, ja hänet sinun tulee kohdata viimeisenä."  
"Sanat seurustelukumppani ja Suomi eivät mielestäni kuulosta lainkaan järkeviltä…" Tanska totesi itsekseen.  
"Mutta entä-" Ruotsi yritti vielä selvittää, mutta Norja keskeytti hänet käden heilautuksella.  
"En tiedä keitä muut ovat, enkä mistä aloittaa. Mutta kuitenkin, he kyllä tietävät jo aikomuksistasi, joten jos saavut tarpeeksi lähelle heitä, he etsivät sinut käsiinsä."  
"Mutta mistä minun pitäisi aloittaa?" Ruotsi kysyi tuskastuneena.  
"Minä tiedän." Islanti sanoi ja kaikki kolme katsoivat häntä kummissaan. Saarivaltio mulkaisi heitä kaikkia, hän ei mielestään ollut ansainnut kummastuneita ilmeitä.

"Mutta sitä varten tarvitsemme laivan." Islanti ilmoitti ja kaikki näkivät, kuinka Tanskan ilme kirkastui heti.  
"Minulla on!" Islanti nyökkäsi.

"Hyvät herrat... Me lähdemme Amerikkaan."

**A/N**  
Kesesesese! Ensimmäinen luku! Keitähän mahtavat olla Suomen entiset seurustelukumppanit? Lue myös seuraava luku: **Olen odottanut sinua niin kauan**

Vielä en ehtinyt tunkea monestakaan elokuvasta asioita tänne, mutta The Joulukalenteri, Kiss the pridea, Scott Pilgrimia, Shrekiä ja tietty sitä M vs. M:ää tuli. Täytyy kyllä myöntää etten Kiss The Pridea ja Scott Pilgrimia ole nähnyt *häpeä*  
Ja nyt otetaan tuo hölmö (+ muita) tuolta Paritukset osuudesta pois, tämä tarina on vähän kuin Ranska, kaikki ovat näköjään paritettu kaikille… Tai vähintään Suomi kaikille.


	3. Luku 2

**Luku 2.  
Olen odottanut sinua niin kauan  
**  
"Hyvät herrat. Me lähdemme Amerikkaan."

"Kaikuuko täällä tai jotain?" Tanska pyörähti ympäri ja yritti selvittää äänen tulonlähdettä.  
"Mutta Ruotsi, sinun täytyy olla aivan varma tästä." Norja kääntyi vielä Ruotsin puoleen, "Sinun täytyy olla varma, että haluat-"  
"Kyllä haluan." Ruotsi sanoi nopeasti toisen valtion päälle. Kyseinen keskeytetty valtio mutristi suutaan.

"Että haluat ottaa tuon mukaasi." Hän päätti lauseensa ja viittasi nopealla pään heilautuksella Tanskaa, "Voisin kyllä sulkea sen takaisin jääkaappiin."  
"… Olisiko siellä ruokaa?" Ruotsi tarkisti.  
"… Kyllä…"  
"Vettä?"  
"… Kyllä…"  
"Tekemistä?"  
"… Kyllä…"  
"Ei sitä sitten sinne kannata jättää." Ruotsi totesi, "Tulkoot mukaan vain, kyllä me tarvitsemme yhden kirvesmiehen."

Pari hetkeä myöhemmin oli hassunmuotoinen nelikkö mennyt noutamaan Tanskan viikinkiaikaisen laivan ja matkasi yhteisin sävelin kohti Amerikan kotia. Nelikosta tarinan päähenkilö, eli siis Ruotsi, ajatteli hiljaa itsekseen kummallisia asioita, kuten keitä mahtoivat Suomen entiset poika- tai tyttöystävät olla, mutta ei keksinyt ketään. Tämä taas johtui siitä, että kun hän alkoi miettiä asiaa, ensimmäisenä hänen mieleensä piirtyi kuva Ranskasta nauramassa ja juomassa viiniä Suomi kainalossa näyttäen hyvin pöllämystyneeltä. Moisen kuvan Ruotsi halusi äkkiä pois päästään säilyttääkseen mielenterveytensä, joten hän oli aina aloituspisteessä. Islanti onneksi sentään tiesi jotain, mutta mitä…

Matkan olisi kaiketi kuulunut kestää montakin viikkoa, mutta koska kyseessä on Hetalia ja Tanskan laiva, he olivat NYT perillä ja astuivat rinta rinnan laivasta New Yorkin satamaan. Tässä vaiheessa on hyvä muistuttaa, että rinta rinnan astuminen on vaikeaa, varsinkin jos kyseessä on neljän porukka, joten oikeastaan he kävelivät vieretysten. Sitten taas tässä vaiheessa on oiva tilaisuus muistuttaa, että lankku, jota pitkin he astuivat vieretysten satamaan, ei ollut tarkoitettu monen ihmisen mentäväksi, joten siinä saattoi käydä niin, että Tanska halusi lisää elämistilaa, tönäisi Norjaa joka oli hänen vierellään, joka taas horjahtaessaan tönäisi Ruotsia, joka taas kompastui ja tippui yhdessä Islannin kanssa mereen. Nyt olen huomautellut tarpeeksi, menen takaisin tarinaan.

Asian huomasi ensimmäisenä Norja, sillä hän ei ollut märkä ja hänellä nyt oli muutenkin nopeinten kulkeva järki.  
"Täällä on hiljaista." Hän kuiskasi Tanskalle, joka kikatteli hänen vierellään. Suurempi mies hiljeni ja jäi kuulostelemaan.  
"Niinpäs muuten onkin." Hän sanoi ja kurtisti kulmiaan, "Vähän liiankin hiljaista."  
"… Menen etsimään jotain elämää." Norja totesi ja lähti kävelemään laituria pitkin.  
"Hei! Odota, tulen mukaan!" Tanska huudahti ja juoksi toisen valtion kiinni parilla nopealla askeleella.  
"Ei meitä tarvitse auttaa!" Islanti puuskahti vedestä kaksikolle.  
"Hyvä tietää, kiva kun pärjäätte!" Tanska huusi hänelle takaisin. Molemmat vedessä lilluvat valtiot katsahtivat toisiaan kyllästyneen vihaisesti.

Ensimmäisen kerran muuta elämää kuin lokkeja he löysivät vasta käveltyään koko kaupungin läpi. Tilanne oli ollut hypnoottinen, sillä he olivat ehtineet nähdä koko New Yorkin, kaupungin, missä olisi luullut olevat jatkuvasti elämää, mutta nyt he eivät nähneet sellaista lainkaan. Se oli antanut heille paljon kysymyksiä, ja oli tiettävästi vain yksi henkilö joka niihin osaisi vastata. Ja tämän henkilön he löysivät kaupungin ulkopuolelta.  
Ja, yllätys, yllätys, kuka valtio tietäisikään oman kaupunkinsa paremmin kuin kyseinen valtio, missä he siis nyt olivatkin. Heitä vastaanhan siis riensi USA.

Valtion huolestuneesta ilmeestä viimeistään näki, että kaikki ei ollut hyvin. Hän juoksi nelikon luokse ja kavahti ensimmäiseksi Islannin kaulaan huojentuneena puhumaan.  
"Ihanaa nähdä teidät, aivan mahdottoman ihanaa nähdä teidät, ette tiedä miten iloinen olen nähdessäni teidät!" Islanti, joka ei itse asiassa kummemmin USA:sta pitänyt, näytti hyvin happamalta, mutta varovasti taputti miehen selkää huomatessaan tämän alkavan itkeä.  
"Mistä on kysymys?" Norja kysyi. USA nosti kyyneleiset silmänsä häneen.  
"Hirveää, aivan hirveää, miten minä voin olla sankari tällaisessa tilanteessa?" Hän parahti.  
"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Norja yritti kysyä uudestaan.  
"Hetkinen!" USA huudahti, yllättävän iloisesti, päästi irti Islannista ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. Sitten hän näppäili pienen hetken ja ojensi sen sitten näytille.  
"Katsokaa." Hän sanoi ja puhelimessa alkoi pyöriä itse kuvattu video.

"Jälleen kerran UFO on laskeutunut Amerikkaan. Tännehän ne Ufot aina tuppaavat laskeutumaan…" Kuului ääni. Videolla näkyi yksityiskohtaisesti suuri metallivärkki joka kuljeskeli ympäriinsä. Ihmiset kiljuivat ja värkistä kuului kimakkaa naurua, sekä valloitusuhkauksia.  
"Mi-mitä täällä on tapahtunut?" Tanska kysyi hieman hämmentyneesti, "Mikä tuo on?"  
"Se vain ilmestyi tänne, ja aloitti tuhoamisen!" USA huudahti itku kurkussa, "Tonykin säikähti ja lähti piiloon Liettuan luokse! Ja jos avaruusolento säikähtää tuollaista, then I'll be totally dead!" Sanottuaan sen hän purskahti uudelleen itkuun ja veti Islannin taas halaukseen, vaikka tämä oli yrittänyt hivuttautua kauemmas.  
"Oletettavasti nyt haluaisit minun ja mörköjeni apua?" Norja kysyi happamasti.  
"Jos olisitte niin kilttejä." USA sanoi varmaankin niin kiltisti kuin osasi.  
"Emme hyödy siitä mitenkään." Ruotsi murahti.

"Emme me." Islanti sanoi, "Mutta sinä hyödyt." Hän osoitti Ruotsia.  
"Mi-mi-mitä?"  
"HAH!" Tanska kiljahti ja katsoi vuoroin USA:ta, sitten Ruotsia, "Siinä on ensimmäinen exsä, hitsiläinen Island, olet viisaampi kuin näytät! USFin, on kyllä kummallinen paritus."  
"Ei Amerikka senkin aivoton mömmö!" Islanti kivahti, "TUO!" Hän näytti puhelinta.  
"Eihän tämä ole edes Nokialainen…" Tanska mutisi.  
"Ei se puhelin!" Islanti alkoi menettää hermonsa, "Hän!" Hän nappasi puhelimen Tanskan kädestä ja osoitti videolla pyörivää konetta.  
"Mitä?"  
"Täh?"

"Vad?"  
"Täh?"  
"What?"  
"Täh?"  
"Tanska, älä sano enää täh." Norja määräsi.  
"Höh…"  
"Islanti, olisin vielä ymmärtänyt sen jos Tinolla olisi ollut suhde Amerikan kanssa, mutta tuo…"

"Eikö kukaan teistä katso televisiota!" Islanti huokaisi, "Tarkoitan tuon koneen ohjastajaa, en sitä konetta. Luoja, koko Eurooppa tietää, missä olette viettäneet viimeisen viikon kun tästä valloituksesta on ilmoitettu pitkin päiviä televisiossa…"  
"En ole ehtinyt alkuviikosta paljoa television ääreen, mutta viimeiset kolme päivää olen istunut Uppsalan tuomiokirkossa kun luultavasti häiden järjestäjät yrittivät metsästää Tinoa…" Ruotsi kertoi.  
"Noh, minä olen ollut koko viikon jääkaapissa." Tanska hymähti, "Kun Norja minut sinne jätti."  
"Meillä ei näy Euroopan tv-lähetykset!" USA ilmoitti. Hetkeksi kaikki jäivät odottamaan, että Norjakin kertoisi viikkonsa, mutta mitään ei kuulunut. Tästä syystä Tanska päätti kysyä asiaa.

"Norjaseni, kultaseni, mitäs sinä olet touhunnut tämän viikon kun minä olen ollut jääkaapissa."  
"Ei sillä niin väliä. Islanti, kuka tuota ohjaa?" Islanti kolautti päänsä Amerikan olkapäähän.  
"Englanti!" Hän huudahti jo epätoivoisesti.

"Ai, no se selittää miksi se ampuu minua teellä." Amerikka myönsi.  
"Ja, että miksi tuo kone on koristeltu Englannin lipulla." Norja totesi.  
"Ja miksi sillä on noin mahtavat kulmakarvat." Ruotsinkin oli pakko myöntää.

"øjeblik!" Se oli luultavasti tanskaa ja tarkoitti Hetkinen!, "Suomi oli yhdessä Englannin kanssa? UKFin? FinUK? Milloin, miksi, yäk!"  
"Eihän siinä mitään ihmeellistä ole. Englantihan on ihan komea." Islanti totesi. Hitaasti katseet kääntyivät hänen suuntaansa.  
"Islanti, oikeasti? Englanti?" Tanska virnisti. Saarivaltio punastui.  
"… Joskus turskasodan aikaan…" Hän mutisi.

"Hetkinen, olenko ymmärtänyt oikein?" Amerikka heräsi ja päästi vihdoin irti Islannista, "Autatteko te siis minua?" Tällä kertaa katseet kääntyivät Ruotsiin. Hän huokaisi ja risti kätensä puuskaan.  
"Kai se on måste."

Möröt tarvitsivat vielä hetken selvitäkseen Islannin paljastuksesta, jonka jälkeen he lähtivät USA:n avustuksella etsimään Englantia metallivärkkeineen. Tehtävä ei ollut vaikea, sillä myös Englanti oli parhaillaan etsimässä Amerikkaa. Lopulta viisikoksi kasvanut nelikko seisoi pienen mäennyppylän päällä ja tuijotti hieman kauhuissaan suurta metallista konetta, joka horjahteli heitä kohti kuin Englanti humalassa.  
"Hän on siis tuolla sisällä?" Tanska tarkisti.  
"Kyllä." Islanti vastasi.  
"Ja sinne pitäisi päästä jotenkin?"  
"Kyllä."  
"Elossa?"  
"Kyllä."  
"Huh! Onneksi tämä on sinun haasteesi Ruotsi!" Tanska nauroi ja kävi istumaan maahan, "Ei ole minun ongelmani,"  
"Denmark, watch out!" USA kiljahti, mutta toinen ei ehtinyt reagoida kun metallisen koneen jalka tallasi hänen päälleen.  
"Danmark!" Norja huudahti hyvinkin säikähtäneellä äänellä muiden tuijottaessa kohtaa, jossa valtio oli äsken ollut, äärimmäisen järkyttyneenä. Suuri metallinen jalka lähti nousemaan taas kun kone jatkoi matkaansa.

"No, ehkä minä hoidan tämän kaverit, minä hoidan tä-" Tanskan ääni kuului jalan alta ennekuin se tömähti taas maahan. Kaikki tuijottivat äänen suuntaan epäuskoisesti. Jalka nousi uudestaan ja puhuminen alkoi taas, "Minä väsytän tämän, ei hätää, pidän tämän paik-" Ruotsi kurtisti kulmiaan ja juoksi taas nousevan jalan luokse.  
"Hei, katsoppas, täällä on tunneli." Kuului jalasta. Ruotsi näki siinä olevan ihmisen menevä kolo, josta jatkui jonkinlainen tunneli mihin Tanskan jalat hyvää vauhtia katosivat.

"Tanska löysi tien sisään!" Ruotsi huusi muille.

* * *

Pienen hetken päästä olivat kaikki Pohjoismaat päässeet sisään Englannin laitteeseen. Amerikka valitettavasti joutui jäämään ulkopuolelle, sillä hän oli pyörtynyt luultuaan Tanskan liiskaantuneen. Nyt he kulkivat jonkinlaisia sokkeloisia, hyvin Englantimaisesti koristeltuja käytäviä pitkin hiljaa ja varovasti, yrittäen löytää konehuonetta, tai ihan mitä vain huonetta, missä Englanti olisi. Lopulta he päätyivät käytävän päähän, missä oli suuri, tunnelmallinen huone jonka seinä oli yksi valtava ikkuna. Keskellä huonetta sijaitsi mahonkinen kirjoituspöytä, sekä vaikuttavan näköinen tuoli, josta he näkivät vain selkänojan.  
"Englanti ei ole täällä." Norja mutisi hiljaisella äänellä.  
"Onkohan hän keittämässä teetä?" Tanska kysyi. Ruotsi kuitenkin rohkeana astui sisemmälle huoneeseen ja lähestyi varovasti mahonkista pöytää. Yllättäen huoneessa alkoi soida tuttu melodia, kuin joku olisi ottanut esille [url= watch?v=5fe9W1gZPUs&feature=related]soittorasian[/url].

"I have been expecting you." Ääni tuli tuolin luota. Se kääntyi ja paljasti mukanaan Englannin, joka oli pukeutunut hyvin merirosvomaisesti ja pyöritteli sormissaan sydämen muotoista soittorasiaa.  
"Oikeastaan, olen odottanut sinua, Sweden." Hän virnisti ja napsautti soittorasian kiinni, "Tiesin, että joku päivä tulisit vaatimaan _näitä_ itsellesi." Hän otti pöydältä nipun papereita. Norja hiipi Ruotsin viereen.  
"Kun voitat Suomen exsän hän luovuttaa sinulle palkinnon, joiden avulla todistat Suomen kuuluvan juuri sinulle."  
"You know it." Englanti naurahti, laski paperit takaisin pöydälle ja nappasi teekupin. Norja mulkaisi valtiota julmasti.  
"So, Sweden. Are you going to deal with this today, vai tipuntako sinut laivani ruumaan?" Ruotsi astui pari askelta eteenpäin.  
"Hoidetaan tämä pois alta."

Englanti naurahti. Nopealla kädenliikkeellä hän nappasi pöytään nojanneen miekkansa ja hiveli sen pintaa.  
"Joten… Muistaakseni olit ennen viikinki? En aikani päässytkään kalisuttelemaan miekkoja sellaisen kanssa, mutta onneksi ikinä ei ole liian myöhäistä."  
Ruotsi napsautti sormiaan: "Tanska, miekka." Hän määräsi. Tanska teki kumma kyllä heti työtä käskettyä ja kipitti hakemaan seinällä roikkuneen miekan.  
"Vanhojen aikojen muistoksi, kehtaatkin hävitä tuolle." Hän virnisti ja laittoi miekan Ruotsin ojennettuun käteen. Englanti näytti tyytyväiseltä ja nousi tuoliltaan, hörpäten samalla teetään.

"Onko tämä sinusta järkevää? Mitellä miekoin merirosvon kanssa?" Hän kysyi saapastellessaan lähemmäs. Ruotsi astui eteenpäin ja asetti terän osoittamaan Englannin kaulaa.  
"Seurustelit Suomen kanssa." Englanti naurahti ja työnsi Ruotsin miekan pois.  
"Vain vähän."  
Niitä sanoja seurasi hetkeksi pieni mittelö, kuin vain harjoittelukierros heidän kahden kesken. Norja ja Tanska hyvinkin tottuneina miekkamiehinä huomasivat heti Ruotsin olevan hiukan alakynnessä, Englanti oli sen verran viekkaampi pohjoismaan käyttäessä enemmänkin voimaa kuin älyä. Tästä syystä entinen merirosvo kykeni taistellessaan hörppimään ongelmitta teekupistaan, joka pysyi vakaasti hänen kädellään.

"Etkö parempaan kykene?" Englanti nauroi väistäessään Ruotsin miekan sivalluksen, "Espanjastakin oli enemmän vastusta ja hän oli sentään toivoton!"

Ruotsi ei paljoa virnistele tai hymyile, mutta nyt oli nähtävillä hänen kasvoillaan pieni hymyn tapainen kun hän suoristautui hyökkäykseen uudelleen. Englanti ei ehtinyt edes tajuta mitä kävi kun toinen valtio nopealla miekan heilautuksella tipautti posliinikupin hänen kädestään. Aika hidastui kun kuppi lensi kaaressa ja kaikki se tee tippui maahan. Englanti tuijotti näkyä silmät pyöreänä, mutta sitten hän käänsi katseensa äärimmäisen vihaisena takaisin Ruotsiin.  
"En ollut vielä valmis!" Hän karjahti ja löi Ruotsin miekkaa miekallaan kaikin voimin. Kaikki se taito ja viekkaus katosi hetkessä valtion hakatessa silmittömästi ja huitoessa. Hetkessä osat vaihtuivat.

Juuri niin kuin Ruotsi oli suunnitellutkin!

Paria hetkeä myöhemmin kaikuivat kolmen pohjoismaan taputukset huoneessa, kun Ruotsi oli saanut pakotettua Englannin polvilleen maahan ja piteli nyt miekkaansa tämän kurkulla. Entinen merirosvovaltio näytti hämmentyneeltä.  
"… Voitin." Ruotsi totesi ykskantaan. Englanti irvisti.  
"Very well." Hän ärähti, "Ota kuvat ja painu mörköinesi helvettiin laivaltani!"

"Kuvat?" Tanska kiinnostui ja kävi nappaamassa Englannin pöydältä Ruotsin juuri voittamat paperit, "OHO!"  
"Mitä?" Ruotsi kysyi ja yritti ottaa papereita Tanskalta, mutta tämä hyppäsi kauemmas.  
"Ei näitä voi sinulle näyttää!" Hän kiljahti posket punertaen. Ruotsi tuli lähemmäs ja sai napattua päällimmäisen kuvan. Hän käänsi ja katsoi, ja jäikin siihen sitten tuijottamaan.  
"Oho…"  
"Onko Suomella näinkin hyvä kroppa?" Tanska kysyi ja katseli muita kuvia, "Hitsiläinen, olisi pitänyt varmaan itsekin…"  
"Tänne ne kuvat!" Ruotsi ärähti ja yritti saada naapurivaltionsa kiinni, mutta tämä kiljahti ja lähti juoksemaan ulos koneesta, Ruotsi perässään.

Norja ja Islanti katsoivat hetken kaksikon perään, mutta sitten nuorempi veljeksistä meni Englannin luokse.  
"Anteeksi, mahdatko tietää mistä tavoittaisimme Suomen seuraavan-"  
"Darling, et halua tietää." Englanti katsoi veljeksiä järkyttynein silmin.  
"Voi olla, mutta Ruotsi-"  
"Et halua tietää." Islanti räpäytti silmiään ja katsoi Norjaa. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja kummatkin ymmärsivät. Islanti katsoi taas Englantia.  
"Kaikkiko…" Hän kysyi lievästi järkyttyneenä. Englanti yökkäsi ja pudisti päätään, nostaen kaksi sormea ilmaan.  
"Voi luoja…" Islanti mutisi.  
"No, ainakin tiedämme mistä etsiä." Norja sanoi ja lähti pois.

**A/N**  
Mitä kuvissa oli? Kuka tai ehkäpä ketkä ovat Suomen seuraavat ilkeät exsät? Se selviää seuraavassa luvussa, **Omakseni saan!  
**  
Huijasin, en tunkenutkaan tähän enempää elokuvia, uutena siis vain Pirates Of The Caribbean. Olisin halunnut pitää kolmosleffasta sen Beccetin (vai oliko se Begget), Willin ja Davy Jonesin teekohtauksen kokonaisuudessaan tähän, mutta kun rupesin miettimään kenelle antaisin mitäkin rooleja… Ei siitä tullutkaan mitään. Siksi vain teekuppikohtaus, siitäkin tuli laimea :'/

Aww, Islanti ja Englanti, siitähän tuli melkein hetkessä yksi lempiparituksistani! Tuossa järjestyksessä…

Ehem… Siis kyllä, saa taas kommentoida (kiitos taas niille jotka sen jo tekivät 3), kritisoida ja pilkkuviilata! En pure, minä syön!


	4. Luku 3

**Luku 3.  
Omakseni saan**

Pitkään Tanska yritti nyhtää Norjalta ja Islannilta tietoa heidän seuraavasta kohteestaan, mutta molemmat käskivät vain suunnata ulapalle. Tarkkaa suuntaa ei siis ollut, he vain purjehtivat eteenpäin. Pari sataa vuotta sitten Tanska olisi nuorempana innostunut asiasta, horisonttiin purjehtimisesta vailla päämäärää, mutta nykyään se ei kuulostanut kiinnostavalta. Maailma oli jo kartoitettu, nyt tiesi törmäävänsä lopulta johonkin mantereeseen. Näillä merivirroilla he törmäisivät varmaankin ensimmäisenä itse Islantiin tai ehkä Norjaan, Grönlantikin saattoi tulla tutuksi. Viimeinen ei liiemmin oikeastaan olisi haitannut entistä viikinkivaltiota, sillä Grönland oli osa häntä ja samalla hänen hyvä kaverinsa, mutta tällä kertaa Tanska tiesi ettei Suomi takuulla ollut ikinä tavannut häntä. Jos he olisivat etsineet Islantia tai Norjaa, Ruotsi olisi voinut hoidella heidät jo aiemmin, mutta nekin vaihtoehdot kuulostivat… Viimeisiltä vaihtoehdoilta tämän tarinan pahiksiksi.

Eli suoraan sanottuna he eivät olleet menossa minnekään.

Tuli yö, mikä oli suhteellisen odottamatonta, sillä päivähän ei ollut kestänyt kuin vasta seitsemän kertaa niin pitkään kuin sen oikeasti olisi pitänyt. Kaikki olisivat halunneet käydä nukkumaan, mutta Norja piti jostain syystä pitkän puheen siitä, että joidenkin pitäisi valvoa puoli yötä, ja toiset valvoisivat toisen puoliskon. Selitys sisälsi haaksirikkoja, merihirviöitä, kostonhaluisia merirosvoja, tulivuorenpurkauksia ja muuta pelottavaa, mikä sai Tanskan ja Islannin menettämäänkin yöunensa. Lopulta Tanska ja Ruotsi päättivät ritarillisesti jäädä kannelle valvomaan puoleksi yöksi – kertojan huom; Oletan, että viikinkilaivoissa ei ole hyttejä, mutta tämä onkin Tanskan laiva. -, antaen veljesten nukkua aluksi.

Yö tuntui loppujen lopuksi pitkältä ajalta odottaa. Oli täysin tyyntä, tuskallisen pimeää ja pienoinen sumukin oli noussut illasta. Ruotsi oli löytänyt itselleen kohdan laivan keulasta ja hypisteli sormissaan Englannilta voittamiaan kuvia, kieltäen itseään jatkuvasti enää katsomasta niitä. Tanska puolestaan kulutti aikaansa upottamalla melaa veteen ja nostaen sen taas pinnalle. Kaksikko ei puhunut, vain odotti ja mietti. Lopulta hiljaisuuden rikkoi Ruotsi, joka pomppasi yhtäkkiä seisomaan.

Tanska nosti väsyneen katseensa häneen.  
"Mitä nyt?"  
"Minä kuulin jotakin." Ruotsi kuiskasi ja pälyili ympärilleen, "Se ääni tuli tuolta suunnalta." Hän käveli laidalle ja nojasi siihen, tuijottaen yön pimeyteen.  
"Tuuli se vain tuivertaa." Tanska tuhahti ja heilautti airon takaisin laivaan sisälle, "Alat sinäkin kuulla harhoja ystäväi-"  
"Tyst ny." Ruotsi sihahti. Tanska kurtisti kulmiaan, nousi ja käveli toisen valtion luokse.  
"Mitä?"  
"Kuulen sen taas… Ja ääni tulee lähemmäs."

Tanska kääntyi katsomaan ulapalle ja hetken kaksikko seisoi hiljaisuudessa. Sitten Tanskakin kuuli sen, kaukaisen liplattavan äänen, kuin laivan.  
"Niinpä kuuluukin." Hän sanoi nojautuessaan myös eteenpäin, "Pitäisikö meidän herättää ne kaksi?" Ruotsi katsoi häntä lasiensa yli kuin sanoen: [i]Oletko hölmö? Haluatko joutua Norjan kuristettavaksi?[/i] Tanska mietti uudestaan.  
"Totta, ei ehkä kannata… Näin turhan asian takia. Mutta jos siellä on jokin suurempi alus, minun laivani päätyy törmäyskurssille sen kanssa. Eikä tähän ole vielä asennettu edes valoja!"  
"Ääni lähestyy…" Ruotsi murahti, "Mutta, en kuule moottorin ääntä." Tanska ymmärsi myös asian. Oli edelleen täysin tyyntä, purjeveneet eivät olisi kyenneet liikkumaan. Tällaisessa hiljaisuudessa heikonkin moottorin olisi kuullut jo hyvin kaukaa. Jopa soudettavan laivan olisi tunnistanut.  
"Nyt jos se on joku merihirviö…"  
"Shh!" Sihahti aivan uusi ääni, joka kylläkin kuului Norjalle, "Hiljaa." Hän oli varmaan herännyt, tai ehkä oli ollutkin valveilla ja nyt hän sipsutti äänettömin askelin kaksikon vierelle.  
"Mitä?" Tanska kuiskasi määräävästi, vaatien tietoa.

"Me löysimme heidät." Norja sanoi vakaalla äänellä.

"Ehkä paremmin… He löysivät meidät."

Tanska kelasi hetken tilannetta mielessään. He siis olivat lähteneet merelle etsimään… Jotakin, joitakin ja nyt he olivat siis löytäneet heidät.  
"Eli olemme nyt löytäneet heidät?" Tanska tarkisti vielä.  
"Ei, vaan he ovat löytäneet meidät. Emmehän me ole edes etsineet heitä." Norja korjasi julman kylmästi, mulkaisten Tanskaa. Hän jäi kuitenkin tuijottamaan jotakin tämän vierellä, kohtaa missä Ruotsi Tanskan käsityksen mukaan seisoi.  
"… Tai he ovat löytäneet hänet."  
Tanska katsoi vierellään seisovaa Ruotsia. Sitten hän kääntyi ympäri ja hänen katseensa kiersi koko kannen. Sen jälkeen hän tuijotti lautasen kokoisten silmiensä kanssa Norjaa.  
"Missä helvetissä Ruotsi on!"

* * *

Helvetti, se oli oikea sana kuvaamaan Ruotsin nykyistä olintilaa. Hän seisoi ahtaanoloisen kerrostaloasunnon keittiössä, jonka hajut ja ulkomuoto toivat hänelle mieleen ahdistavan poikamiesboksin. Tiskipöydällä kilpaa kohosivat pizzalaatikkokasat sekä tiskaamattomat tiskit, joista valtio epäili, ettei roskakoria oltu tyhjennetty varmaankaan viikkoihin. Mies irvisti ja kääntyi pois, saapuen pieneen pimeään, _sotkuiseen_ olohuoneeseen. Ketään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt ja hän ihmetteli kovasti miten oli Tanskan laivalta yllättäen tällaiseen paikkaan joutunut.  
Pienen hetken Ruotsi tarkasteli huoneen piirteitä, likaisia kalsareita ja roskia ja meinasi tehdä jo Suomet – suursiivota huusholli – kun joku pisti valot päälle.

"Herätkää ihanaiseni, nouskaa ja loistakaa!" Ääni Ruotsin takana sanoi julman iloisesti, "On taas uusi aamu, ja kuolevaisten maailmassa on rauha." Henkilö saapasteli _mahtavine_ saappaineen Ruotsin eteen ja risti käsivartensa rinnalleen virnuillen pahaenteisesti.  
"Mutta ei ole kauaa." Hän naurahti tarkastellessaan edessään seisovaa pohjoismaata kokonaisuudessaan.  
"Hah, katsokaa nyt tuotakin." Preussi kikatti ja jatkoi saapasteluaan ympäri huonetta. Ruotsi huomasi nyt, että sohvalle oli pyllähtänyt kaksi muutakin hahmoa, joista toinen näytti olevan autuaan pihalla ja toinen virnuili yhtä julmasti kuin saksalainenkin.  
"Nykäisen vain pikku narusta ja hänen koko maatansa vavisuttaa kaaos." Preussi oli löytänyt saapastelutiensä sohvalle ja nykäisi esimerkin omaisesti toisen sillä istuvista henkilöistä hiuksista, "Loistokas kaaos."  
"Ai, helkkari, Preussi, älä revi minun kauniita kutrejani!"

"Mitä haluatte minusta?" Ruotsi murahti. Preussi katsahti sohvalla istuvaa, vähemmän pihalla olevaa henkilöä ja molemmat aloittivat samaan aikaan yhteisen nauramisen.  
"Voi eieiei, eei Suéde!" Sohvalla istuva valtio naurahti ja pyyhkäisi vaaleat kutrinsa silmiltään, "Kyse on siitä mitä sinä haluat meistä."

Huone muuttui hiukan noiden sanojen jälkeen. Yllättäen Ruotsin edessä oli kaksi hiukan koristeellisempaa nojatuolia ja Preussi, sekä Ranska olivat yllättäen niillä istumassa toinen toistaan mahtipontisimmissa löhöysasennoissa.  
"Olen siis Preussi, eripuran jumalatar." Punasilmäinen valtio esitteli itsensä virnuillen.  
"Ja minä olen Ranska, jos et vielä tiennyt. Rakkauden jumalatar." Vaaleahiuksinen mies sanoi vinkaten silmäänsä. Ruotsi kallisti päätään ja kurkisti syrjäkarein vielä sohvalla istuvaa Espanjaa, odottaen, että tämäkin paljastaisi mikä jumalatar mahtoi olla.  
"Ai, tuo on vain Espanja." Preussi teki sen välimeren valtion puolesta, "Se on meidän koira."  
"Fusosososososo~" Kyseinen maa äänteli ja näytti tyytyväiseltä itseensä.

"Valmistaudu kohtaamaan kohtalosi Ruotsi!" Preussi naurahti julmasti, "Meitä on kaksi!"  
"Et nous aimons tout ce qui est mal." Ranska jatkoi värssyä, mutta saikin saksalaisen nyrkistä otsaansa.  
"Ei sitä laulua!" Hän ärähti, "Et sinä osaa tätä!"  
"Pardon!" Ranska ulvahti.

Preussi mulkaisi vihaisesti vielä Ranskaa ja nousi sitten mahtavalta tuoliltaan.  
"Juttu on nyt tämä." Hän alkoi selittää, "Tiedämme sinun etsivän Suomen entisiä,"  
"Joten me nyt vähän helpotimme sinun hommaasi." Ranska täydensi lauseen, "Ja hoitelemme sinut nyt tässä alta pois."  
"Niin, ei ole kivaa jos joku sellainen kuin sinä koskee suloiseen Suomeen!" Espanja, joka oli tähän mennessä ollut täysin ulkona keskustelusta, ilmoitti.  
"Niinpä, eikö niitä nyt ole ollut jo tarpeeksi?" Preussi ärähti. Ranska katsoi häntä kuin hölmöä.  
"Kuusi kappaletta! Se on kuules aika vähän!"  
"Hyi olkoon, onko maailmassa olemassakaan sellaista maata jonka kanssa et olisi ollut edes yhtä yötä!" Preussi huudahti järkyttyneenä. Ranskan kasvoille levisi miettivä ilme, joka hitaasti kääntyi Ruotsiin.  
"Onhan noitakin." Tämä virnisti.

"Hyi." Espanja sanoi sohvaltaan.

"Hei. Mitä te kolme nyt siis haluatte minusta?" Ruotsi toisti kysymyksensä.  
"Voi hyvä jouluviini, eikö se nyt ymmärrä!" Ranska ulvahti ja valui nojatuoliltaan lattialle, "Meillä oli joskus menneisyydessä juttua Suomen kanssa, me olemme niitä jotka sinun tulee voittaa!"  
"Mikä ei kyllä tule onnistumaan." Preussi lisäsi.

"Te? Kaikki kolme?" Ruotsia puistatti. Nyt meni viimeisetkin kunnioitukset tuota kolmikkoa kohtaan.  
"Älä minua laske mukaan!" Espanja huudahti.  
"Joo, Espanja ei ole Suomeesi koskenut." Preussi myönsi.  
_Ei se silti kuulosta yhtään hyvältä_, Ruotsi ajatteli. Ranska/Preussi/Suomi. Se ei kuulostanut lainkaan hyvältä, ei missään mielessä. Hän ei halunnut tietää mitä heidän kolmen kesken tapahtui.

Ja yhteisen hyvän vuoksi, sekä sen, että ikäraja on näin alhainen, emme myöskään ikinä saa varmuudella tietää mitä niiden kolmen kesken tapahtui!

"Eli minun pitää voittaa teidät kaksi?" Ruotsi kysyi ja valmistautui taisteluun.  
"Hmm, jotenkin niin." Ranska myönsi, "Mutta!" Hän nousi vikkelästi, mutta sulavasti ylös lattialta ja käveli Ruotsin luokse.  
"Me olemme tehneet tätä jo niin pitkään, että meillä on hieman erilaiset… Rutiinit kuin jollain Angleterrella." Viimeisen sanan hän kuulosti sylkäisevän ulos.  
"Niin, ei meitä kiinnosta tapella." Preussi sanoi viattomasti ja laski kätensä Ruotsin hartioille. Espanja, Ranska sekä Ruotsi katsoivat häntä kummissaan.  
"No ei aina!" Preussi ärähti.

"Fusosososo…"

"Eli me vain järjestämme sinulle kaksi haastetta, leikkimielistä kilpailua. Jos pääset läpi, saat palkintosi." Ranska sanoi hymyillen ja laittoi myös kätensä Ruotsin hartialle.  
"Kaksi haastetta?" Ruotsi murahti.  
"Niin!" Preussi hihkaisi, "Eikä sinulla muuten ole vaihtoehtoja!"  
"Hmmh…" Ruotsi mutisi, "Tehdään sitten niin."  
"Hienoa!" Preussi sanoi ja laski irti, "Frankreich, sinun vuorosi."

Ruotsi tunsi terävän tönäisyn selässään ja huomasi lennähtäneensä taas uuteen paikkaan. Nyt tämä paikka oli vain yksi lyhyt kivisen tien pätkä, joka leijui keskellä ei mitään. Tien päässä leijaili itsekseen pieni rasia, jonka sisällä kimalteli hurmaava kihlasormus.

"Ensimmäinen haasteesi on yksinkertainen." Ranskan ääni kuului hänen takaansa. Valtio tepasteli lyhyen tien päähän ja pyöräytti kihlasormuksen rasiaa ilmassa.  
"Kysyn sinulta kysymyksen, ja haluan kuulla totuuden. Jos huijaat, häviät pelin. Jos taas puhut, totta saat minulta tunnustuksen, että olet todella voittanut minut ja mukaasi vielä tämän ihastuttavan sormuksen."  
"Hyvä on." Ruotsi sanoi, "Kysy."

Ranska virnisti.  
"Kun palaat ristiretkeltäsi maailman halki voittamasta meitä ja muita, palaat todennäköisesti Suomi kainalossasi ja voit täysin rakastuneena vihdoin naida hänet täysin luvallisesti, ilman minkään Venäjän puuttumista peliin. Totuushan on kuitenkin katkeran julma: Suomi ei rakasta sinua takaisin. Kuitenkin, vaikka sitten fanityttöjesi avulla…"

"Menisitkö naimisiin hänen kanssaan?"

Ruotsi pysähtyi hetkeksi järkyttyneenä tuijottamaan sormusta joka leijui ilmassa. Hän ei oikeastaan ollut ajatellut asiaa. Enemmänkin tämän piti olla Suomen pelastusretki, välistä hän tuppasi unohtamaan mitä siitä seurasi.  
Hän mietti hetken. Mietti toisenkin hetken. Sitten hän sai päätettyä vastauksen.

Ja sitten rukoillaan, että muistan kertoa joskus mitä hän vastasi, sillä sen aika ei ole vielä.

Voitonriemuinen hymy levisi Ranskan kasvoille.  
"Minä tiesin!" Hän hihkaisi, nappasi ilmassa leijuvan rasian ja heitti Ruotsille, joka otti näppärän kopin ilmasta. Samalla hetkellä kun hänen sormensa kiertyivät puisen rasian ylle, tie hänen jalkojensa alla mureni ja hän huomasi tippuvansa tyhjyyteen. Ilmassa kaikui Ranskan hohotus hänen tippuessa alemmas, alemmas, alemmas…

Maailma muuttui jälleen hetkessä pohjoismaan pudotessa penkille. Hieman järkytyksen lievetessä hän huomasi olevansa tällä kertaa pienen pyöreän pöydän ääressä, keskellä saksalaista, hyvin tunkkaista baaria. Ympärillä pyöri, aivan, saksalaisia miehiä, naureskellen ja juoden. Eräät miehet baaritiskillä nauroivat erityisen kovaan ääneen kunnes yksi heistä huomasi paikalle ilmestyneen Ruotsin.  
"Hei, pojat! Vieras saapui!" Hän huusi riemuissaan koko baarin väelle. Pienen hetken oli hiljaista, aivan pienen, ja sen jälkeen alkoi kuulua naurua, huutoja ja tuolien raapimista lattialla kun jokainen mies nousi ylös laseinensa ja saapui Ruotsin, kahden tuolin ja yhden pöydän ympärille.  
"Joku hakee Gilbertin!" Joku huusi. Ruotsi katseli miehiä hieman kummissaan, näyttäen huomaamattaan nyrpeältä, vihaiselta, ja sai pari miestä hypähtämään kauemmas.

"Joko? Se samperin ranskalainen on varmaan pehmentynyt sitten viimekerran!" Kuului jostain tuttu ääni ja miehet tekivät tilaa platinapäiselle valtiolle. Tämä saapui käsissään kaksi kolpakkoa ja hän katseli Ruotsia hyvin nyrpeä ilme kasvoillaan. Sitten hän virnisti ja huudahti saksaksi jotain, saaden koko baarin nauramaan. Hän tuli pöydän luokse ja kolautti molemmat kolpakot sen päälle istuessaan itse tyhjälle pöydälle.  
"Ei voi mitään, täytyy sitten itse hoidella sinut." Preussi virnisti, "Spanien!"  
"Pérdon Romano, tengo gue ir." Kuului Espanjan ääni. Hetken kaikki paikalla olijat saivat kuunnella nopeaa sadattelemista italiaksi, kunnes Espanja pääsi tunkeutumaan ihmisporukan lävitse eteläisempi Italia hyvin tiiviisti takertuneena häneen. Ruotsi näki valtion ilmeestä tämän ottaneen pari olutta ennen hänen saapumistaan, mutta eipä näyttänyt Espanjaa moinen takertuminen haitata. Kolmanneksi pohjoismaa huomasi hieman vanhemmalla valtiolla kannateltuna kädessään mahtavan kokoinen tarjotin, jolla oli aika monta lasia erivärisiä juomia.

"Nyt katsotaan kumpi kestää paremmin alkoholia." Preussi vastasi mahtipontisesti. Ihmisjoukosta kuului pientä innostunutta ääntelyä.  
"Tarkoituksena juoda vuorotellen lasit tyhjäksi, kyllä sinä tämän osaat." Saksalainen jatkoi Espanjan yrittäessä taiteilla laseja pöydälle, "Se, kumpi luovuttaa ensimmäisenä, on häviäjä."

Viimeinenkin lasi saatiin laskettua pöydälle Ruotsin vielä punnitessaan mahdollisuuksia. Hän tiesi kyllä Preussin loistavan viinapään, mutta hänellä itsellään oli yksi valttikortti. Oikeastaan parikin. Preussi kävi juomassa yleensä veljensä kanssa, tai noiden muun kahden hölmön, Ruotsin juomakavereita olivat puolestaan Tanska ja Suomi, molemmat Euroopan pahimpia juojia. Hän itse asiassa väitti edelleen voittaneensa jopa Tanskan joskus samanlaisessa pelissä, mutta siitä ei ollut virallista näyttöä. Preussi olisi ehkä heihin verrattuna helppo vastus.

Ihmiset ja pari valtiota odotti jännittyneenä Ruotsin vastausta haasteeseen. Tämä nappasi lasinsa silmiltään, laski pöydälle ja nojautui eteenpäin.  
"Aloita." Hän sanoi. Yleisöstä kuului pientä naurua ja Preussin hymy vain levisi. Hän nappasi lähemmin lasin pöydältä ja joi sen nopeasti tyhjäksi. Hänen kolautettua tyhjä lasi pöydälle otti Ruotsi vuorostaan yhden lasin, ja tyhjensi sen.

Sama toistui monta kertaa ja lasien tyhjenemisvauhti vain hidastui. Myöhemmin Ruotsi ei olisi mitenkään saanut kerrottua miten he molemmat olivat lopulta päätyneet lattialle juomaan, ei sitä, miten saksalaiset pääsivät todistamaan harvinaista puheen ja naurun tulvaa ruotsalaisen suunnalta, tai pelin lopputulosta. Ei ollut harjoittelu ollut pahasta hyvässä seurassa, sillä viimeisen lasin kohdalla Preussilta pääsi_ mahtava _röyhtäisy, eikä hän enää sen jälkeen pystynyt edes nostamaan lasia. Katsojien joukosta kuului hämmästynyt henkäys kun _mahtava_ entinen valtio luovutti pelin kaatumalla selälleen lattialle kuolleen oloisesti.  
"Sehän voitti…"  
"Preussi hävisi!"  
"Tämä on jotain huijausta!"  
"Gilbert varmaan harjoitteli juuri tätä ennen, siitä se johtui."  
"Aivan! Tuo on ainoa järkevä selitys."

Espanja – joka oli päässyt irti Romanosta – tepasteli Ruotsin viereen, joka istui lattialla lootusasennossa ja pidätteli oksennusta.  
"Hei, sinä voitit!" Hän sanoi aurinkoisesti, "Nämä ovat sitten sinulle." Hän kumartui pistämään jotain Ruotsin rintataskuun.  
"Adios!"

* * *

Tanska ja Norja istuivat edelleen Tanskan laivan kannella ja odottivat kärsimättömästi Ruotsin paluuta… Miten se ikinä tapahtuisikaan. Lopulta Norjan takaa kuului pieni tömähdys ja he näkivät laivan keulassa horjuvan naapurivaltionsa.  
"Hän palasi!" Tanska huudahti iloisesti ja riensi tämän luokse, "Hei, millaista se oli?" Ruotsi nosti katseensa häneen ja Tanskan järkytykseksi hän hymyili leveästi, kuin alkaisi kohta nauramaan.  
"Norja! Ne tekivät jotain hänelle!" Tanska parahti säikähtäneenä. Norja saapui kaksikon luokse ja tarkasteli Ruotsia.  
"Nääh, ihan normaalissa humalassa, ei mitään hätää."  
"Onko Ruotsi tällainen humalassa?" Tanska ihmetteli.  
"Itse olet ihan samanlainen." Norja tuhahti, "Tule, autetaan tämä lepäämään."  
"Vårt land, vårt land, vårt fosterland!" Ruotsi huudahti yllättäen, "Ljud högt, o dyra ord!"

"Mitäs se nyt?" Tanska hämmästyi.  
"Suomen kansallislaulu, ei kannata säikähtää."

* * *

Aamulla taivas oli selkeä, sää oli hyvä purjehtimiseen ja he pääsivät jatkamaan matkaa, vaikkakin Ruotsi oli jätetty nukkumaan kannen alle. Islanti oli hieman vihainen siitä, ettei häntä oltu herätetty yöllä näkemään kaikkea, mutta hän piristyi päivän myötä. Lopulta hän sipsutteli Norjan luokse, joka oli ollut katselemassa ulapalle laivan keulassa.  
"Veli… Mihin me mahdamme nyt olla menossa?" Norja katsahti saarivaltiota, mutta suuntasi katseensa takaisin mereen.  
"Luoja tietää. Sanoisin meidän kuitenkin suuntaavan tämän pallon toiselle puolelle."

**A/N**  
Maailman toisella puolella asustaa monia valtioita, ketä heistä Suomi on tapaillut menneisyydessä? Enää kolme maata jäljellä kun luvassa on **luku 4: Yhteiskuntaan täysin sopimaton**  
Siinäpä se tällä kertaa… Meinasin, että kirjoitan ensiksi yhden luvun VTS:sää ennen kuin rupean tätä jatkamaan, mutta sitten päädyinkin tähän… Seuraavaksi sitten sitä!  
Tämän luvun pääteemoja olivat siis Pokémon, Muumien Majakkajakso (Ruotsi oli Myy, Ruotsi oli Myy!) sekä Sinbad.

Halusin kovasti pistää Espanjan puhumaan omaa kieltänsä, mutta sitten tajusin etten osaa sitä kieltä vielä tarpeeksi hyvin. Oman nimen osaisin kyllä, mutta ei muuta… Jotenka tuo yksi lause oli google translationilla tehty. *häpeää*  
Pérdon Romano, tengo gue ir = Anteeksi Romano, minun pitää mennä  
Ja Ruotsin laulama laulu on todellakin Maamme-laulun ensimmäisestä säkeistöstä, pari ensimmäistä lausetta.  
Romanosta olisi ollut kiva kirjoittaa enemmänkin : ( Ja Bad Friends trio 3 Tästä kolmikosta kirjoitan vielä joskus ihan oman _mahtavan_ tarinan!

AINIIN! Tuossa kun Preussi ja Ranska alkoivat Pokémonia vetää Ranska lauloi jotain osaa Rakettiryhmän motosta lauluversiona. En tiedä sen suomennosta tai englannistamista, nappasin sen vain youtubesta.


	5. Luku 4

**Luku 4.  
Yhteiskuntaan täysin sopimaton**

"Norja, kerro minulle yksi asia." Tanska, melkein karjahti marssiessaan kannen poikki Norjan luokse, joka löytyi nojailemasta laivan reunaan, haaveileva katse suunnattuna ulapalle. Hitaasti kyseinen haaveilija käänsi kyllästyneen katseensa Tanskaan.  
"Mitä?"  
"Olemme eksyneet, emmekö olekin!" Tanska sanoi jopa vihaisesti astuessaan Norjan vierelle, kädet puuskassa ja jalat hartianleveyden kaukana toisistaan.

"… Mistä minä tietäisin?"  
"Sinähän meitä olet johtanut ympäri maapalloa! Kohta olisi aika, että minullekin kerrotaan suunnitelmia tai suuntia ennen kuin ne astuvat päälleni!" Tanska ärisi. Norjan yleensä ilmeettömällä naamalla käväisi vihainen ilme.  
"En minä tiedä minne olemme menossa. Oletettavasti-"  
"Oletettavasti ja oletettavasti, oletettavasti sinä tiedät jotain minä me muut emme tiedä." Tanska tokaisi päälle, "Ja minä haluan tietää mitä jotain se on."

Norjan käden olivat olleet ristityt päällekkäin, kun hän oli nojannut niihin, mutta nyt hän pamautti ne voimalla laivan reunaan.  
"Jeg vet ikke!" Hän ärähti, "Miksi minun pitää tietää kaikki, tämä on Ruotsin retki!" Hän käyttäytyi jokseenkin kummallisesti, aivan kuin jokin olisi vaivannut hänen mieltään, mutta Tanska ei osannut ottaa tällaisia asioita huomioon.  
"Sinä olet ohjannut meitä muutenkin tämän matkan." Hän sanoi tietosanakirjamaisesti, "Sinä johdatit meidät Englannin luokse-"  
"Enpäs." Norja vastasi nopeasti, katse jälleen meressä, "Islanti sen teki."  
"Sama asia. Sitten sinä tiesit ne kaksi muuta. Miten sinä edes tiesit ne kaksi muuta?" Tanska tiedusteli.

"… Ranska sattui joskus jossain kokouksessa mainitsemaan…"  
"Ranska… Missä tekemisissä sinä olet ollut Ranskan kanssa?" Tanska kysyi järkyttyneenä. Norja ei vastannut hetkeen, vaan hänen naamallaan kävi ilme, jota ei voinut arvioida.  
"Sota-asioita."  
"Mitä sot-"  
"Kuuletteko tekin saman?"

Ja nuo kolme sanaa aiheuttivat Tanskalle jälleen pienimuotoisen sydänkohtauksen ja hän oli hypätä laidan yli.  
"Islanti!" Hän parahti puolihädissään, "Nyt te veljekset lopetatte tuon minun säikyttelemiseni, onko selvä!"

"Minkä?" Norja kysyi, kääntyessään katsomaan heidän väliinsä tullutta saarivaltiota.  
"Musiikkia."

Kaikki kolme jäivät kuuntelemaan. Todellakin, jostain kuului musiikkia.  
"Mistä se kuuluu?" Tanska ihmetteli, "Minun käsitykseni mukaan tässä ei aivan lähellä ole maata…"  
"Mikä on lähin maa?" Norja kysyi.  
"En minä tiedä! Minulla ei ole mitään käsitystä missä olemme!"  
"Mistä tiedät ettei tässä ole lähellä maata?" Islanti tiedusteli happamasti.  
"Sen näkee?" Tanska yritti sanoa ja katseli ympärilleen.

Sillä hetkellä kävi hirveä tömähdys ja rytinä, ja Tanskan laiva pysähtyi kuin seinään. Ehkä paremminkin suureen metallipylvääseen, tai jonkinlaiseen sellaiseen.  
Ja kaikki kolme olivat tajunneet nostaa katseensa ylös sillä hetkellä, ja ottaa vielä tukea jostakin, oli se sitten toinen valtio tai maassa lojuva airo, onnistui se niin hyvin sitten kuin onnistui.

"Islanti! Tilanneraportti!" Tanska kiljahti kauhuissaan lattiatasosta, halaten puista airoa tiiviisti sylissään.  
"Törmäsimme juuri suureen metallipylvääseen tai jonkinlaiseen sellaiseen, sinä lojut lattialla, minä roikun täällä puoliksi meressä ja Norja yrittää pidellä minusta kiinni etten tippuisi veteen. Mitä muuta haluat tietää?"  
"Mikä maanosa tämä!" Tanska parkui jo epätoivoissaan, kukaan ei tiedä miksi, mutta tutkijat olettavat sen johtuvan tunnearvoisan laivan keulan ryttääntymisestä, "Pingviinit on psykoottisia ja minun elämäni on pelkkä pihvi!"  
"Haluatko lopettaa sen huutamisen ja auttaa minua nostamaan Islanti!" Norja puuskahti, yrittäessään toisella kädellään nostaa laidan yli horjahtanutta valtiota ylös ja toisella kädellä pitää tukea laidasta.  
"En minä niin paljon voi painaa." Islanti mutisi laidan toiselta puolelta ja siitä pienestä mutinasta seurasi kahden valtion parin sekunnin mulkoiluhetki, ennen kuin nuorempi heistä ymmärsi, ettei hän haluaisi kastua, ja myönsi painavansa ehkä jonkin verran.  
"Pyydä Ruotsia auttamaan!" Tanska pisti vastalauseeksi.  
"Ruotsi nukkuu, nyt nosta se persauksesi sieltä ja tule auttamaan minua!"

Lopulta Tanska nosti persauksensa ja tuli nostamaan Islannin kannelle. Seuraavaksi he jäivät tuijottamaan metallipylvästä tai jotakin sellaista mihin olivat törmänneet.  
"Mikä se on?"  
"Jonkinlainen-"  
"Tiedän, että se on jonkinlainen metallipylväs, mutta oletko ottanut huomioon, että niitä on neljä!"  
"Se on…" Norja oli vastaamassa Tanskan kysymykseen, mutta jättikin lauseensa kesken ja lähti metallipylväässä olevia tikapuita kohti.  
"Niin mikä se on? Entä onko oikein kajota toisen valtion metallipylvääseen ilman lupaa?" Tanska jatkoi, ja sai Norjan kääntymään takaisin.  
"Ei se ole toisen valtion metallipylväs." Hän vastasi, "Se on toinen valtio."

Islantikin ymmärsi nyt mistä oli kyse ja korjasi Norjan lauseen: "Eipäs ole."  
"… Eipäs olekaan. Mikä moka." Norja myönsi ja lähti kapuamaan tikkaita ylös.  
"No mikä se sitten on?" Tanska kysyi Islannilta, ennen kuin tämä ehti lähteä Norjan perään.  
"Mieti." Ja niin sanoen saarivaltio lähti toisen viereltä. Tämä jäi vielä miettimään, kunnes hänellä valkeni.

"San Diego! Niinpä tietenkin, San Diego! Tällä kertaa olen sataprosenttisen varmasti oikeassa!" Hän riemuitsi, ennen kuin lähti kiipeämään San Diegon valkoisia hiekkarantoja ylös – eikun mitä?  
"Sealand tämä on senkin aivoton…!" Norja huusi hieman korkeampaa tikkailta.  
"Se… Olisi ollut seuraava arvaukseni."

Joten… Miksi kolme Pohjoismaata lähti kapuamaan ylös Sealandiin? Se selvinnee seuraavissa lauseissa.

"Joten, Norja!" Tanska huikkasi alhaalta, "Minkä takia me kapuamme ylös Sealandia katsomaan?"  
Mutta vastausta ei kuulunut.  
"Se musiikki kuuluu nyt paremmin." Islanti puolestaan sanoi.  
"Missä on musiikkia, siellä on ihmisiä!" Tanska ilmoitti pirteästi.  
"Hienoa, että olet kasvanut noin viisaaksi." Norja avasi vihdoin suunsa, päästyään jo aivan ylös. Tanska virnisti onnellisena.  
Ja seuraavaksi myös kaksi muuta valtiota pääsi ylös ja jäi katselemaan päätöntä menoa, mikä oli siellä ylhäällä menossa. Musiikki raikui ja ne vähäiset Sealandin asukkaat näyttivät juhlistavan jotakin. Meiningin oli pakko olla korkealla, sillä kukaan ei huomannut kolmea paikalle pelmahtanutta valtiota. Ihmiset tanssivat, roikkuivat liaaneista ja kaiken keskellä oli suuri kokko, jonka ympärillä nämä ihmiset sitten niin kuin tanssivat.

"Vau." Islannin oli pakko todeta.  
"Eivät nuo ole ihmisiä, vaan eläimiä." Tanska totesi myöskin, vähän enemmän ehkä kauhuissaan, "Kalifornian eläimiä! Dude."  
"Onks nää jotku tecnoreilit?" Sen sanoi seepra, mutta emme puhu siitä seeprasta enempää, sillä silloin kaikki valot sammuivat ja vain yksi spottivalo jäi osoittamaan valtavan tykin päällä seisovaa pientä poikaa. Hän virnuili leveästi ja laittoi suunsa eteen mikrofonin.

"Ma tahtoo veivaa veivaa, ma tahtoo veivaa veivaa, ma tahtoo veivaa veivaa, te tahtoo?"  
"Veivaa!"

Norjan naamalle levisi pieneksi aikaa hymy, joka kertoi hänen keksineen jotain tai selvittäneen jotain. Kukaan ei tätä hymyä kuitenkaan nähnyt, mikä oli sääli sinällään, sillä ainakin se hymy oli jollain kierolla tapaa kaunis.

"Hello everyone!" Sealand alkoi pitää jonkinlaista puhetta, "As you know, this is my birthday, so let us celebrate!" Ja vähäiset ihmiset hurrasivat.  
"Pitäisiköhän meidänkin osallistua?" Tanska kysyi hieman innostuvasti.  
"En tiedä kannattaako." Islanti totesi, "Nämä ovat asuneet niin pitkään täällä eristyksessä, että epäilen, ettei heidän järjenjuoksunsa ole enää parhaimmillaan."  
"Hei, olen tuon tyypin setä! Eivät ne minulle mitään tee!" Niin sanoen Tanska lähti kulkemaan eteenpäin.

Ja niin hän sanoi yhden turmiollisen sanan, vain yhden, mikä muutti tapahtumien kulun täydellisesti.

"Hei!" Tanska ilmoitti olemassa olostaan, "Mikä meininki?"

Pelkkä "Hei" riitti. Kaikki pysähtyi, musiikki ja ihmiset, jopa kokosta tulevat liekit. Sealand näytti itse olevan ainoa, johon jäi jonkinlaista elämää, ja se kaikki elämä tuli hänen kasvoilleen kun niille levisi mitä julmin pikkupojan hymy.  
Ihmiset alkoivat näyttää kummallisilta. He haistelivat ilmaa, tuntuivat tutkivan jotakin. He liikehtelivät hajun perusteella kohti Tanskaa, mutta kuin näkemättä häntä. Valtio tajusi ihan vain vaihteeksi hitaasti tapahtumien kulun ja alkoi nyt vasta tajuta tässä olevan jotain väärin. Islanti oli tajunnut sen sentään heti, kun musiikki oli lakannut, hän oli ollut lähdössä pois, mutta Norjalta oli tullut selvä määräys: Odota hetki.

"Valtio …" Joku ihmisistä mutisi.  
"Valtio…" Mutisi toinenkin. Kohta he kaikki mutisivat yhteen ääneen samaa. Ääni tuntui koventuvan sitä myöten, mitä lähemmäs ihmiset pääsivät Tanskaa ja lopulta he kaikki alkoivat pysähdellä, kääntäen zombimaisesti katseensa valtioon, joka mietti pakoon pääsemismahdollisuuksiaan jos tarve olisi.  
"Valtio, valtio, valtio." Ne sanoivat kaikki yhteen ääneen. Tanska yritti hapuilla apua takanaan olevalta kaksikolta, mutta kumpikaan ei tehnyt mitään. Sitten hän katsoi Sealandiin, jonka virne oli muuttunut jo hulluksi.  
"Ottakaa se kiinni!" Sealand kiljahti lopulta, eikä yksikään ihminen odottanut selvennystä ohjeisiin. Tanska kiljahti ja lähti juoksemaan pikkutyttömäisesti karkuun pienen pienen pienen pienen valtion oikeaa reunaa kohti.

"Nyt, mene, mene, hae Ruotsi." Norja sihahti Islannille, ennen kuin itse lähti piiloon jonkin savimajan taakse. Islanti yritti vielä sanoa jotain, mutta totteli kuitenkin, onnellisena siitä, että pääsi karkuun – toisin kuin Tanska, joka oli jo jäänyt kiinni ja jota kannettiin johonkin.

"Setä Tanska teki hölmösti tullessaan tänne!" Sealand julisti naureskellen, kunhan jostain oli etsitty narua, sidottu Tanska ja tuotu hänet vielä valokeilaan näytille, "Täällä eivät päde minkään valtion säädökset tai lait, sillä tämä olen minä ja minä olen itsenäinen valtio."  
"Minä en sinua ole ainakaan vielä julistanut valtioksi." Tanska pisti vastalauseeksi ja kaikki ihmiset jotka pitelivät häntä, tai eivät pidelleen, alkoivat murista.  
"Aivan!" Sealand julisti, "Ja siksipä asiaan tulee muutos! Tämän tulevan yön aikana Sealandistä – eli minusta – tulee valtio, suuri, ja mahtava sellainen!"  
"Miten?" Tanska ihmetteli, mutta Sealandin hullunkiilto silmissä sekä se, että ihmiset rupesivat kasaamaan hieman pienempää nuotiota, toivat valtiolle mieleen epämiellyttävän, äärimmäisen barbaarisen sekä hullun vastauksen ja hänen suunsa loksahti kauhusta auki.  
"E-e-et ole tosissasi!" Hän huudahti.

"The meat is back on the menu, boys!" Sealand ilmoitti mikrofoniin ja sai ihmiset jälleen hurraamaan. Tanska uskoi kohta heräävänsä painajaisesta, eivät kai ne aivan oikeasti, ihan aikuisten oikeasti, aikoneet… Aikoneet… Tuhota häntä ja ottaa hänen maansa itselleen? Tanska ei keksinyt sen parempaa kuvausta tapahtumalle, jonka kuvitteli pienessä, kierossa mielessään.

* * *

Norja ehti sillä välin etsiä tiensä kummallisten savimajojen ohitse suuren tykin taakse, jonka päällä Sealand oli johtamassa porukkaa. Hän oli kuullut kaiken, mistä maailman pienin epävirallinen valtio ja tämän asukkaat olivat keskustelleet Tanskan kanssa ja oli lievästi järkyttynyt vaikkei näyttänytkään sitä ulospäin. Joskus hänestä tuntui, ettei hän osannutkaan näyttää tuollaisia tunteita ulospäin, mutta oli oikeastaan tyytyväinen siihen. Nytkin hän pystyi hiippailemaan tuntemattomalla alueella kylmäverisenä, mitä tunteet olisivat voineet vaikeuttaa.  
Ja nyt, sisimmissään huolissaan Tanskasta ja ulkopuolisesti välittämättä tämän kohtalosta vähemmän kuin Etelä-Italia juustosta, hän kapusi tasanteelle aivan Sealandin taakse ja jäi katselemaan alas tulen liekkien varjossa touhuavia ihmisiä ja yhtä valtiota.

"Pimeä nousee täällä nähtävästi nopeasti." Hän sanoi yllättävän rennosti, tarkoittaen joka sanaa. Äsken, alhaalla, oli ollut täysin valoisaa ja jostain kumman syystä nyt oli pimeää. _Ota nyt näistä epävirallisista valtioista selvää…  
_Kaiken melun keskeltä Sealand kuuli Norjan äänen ja katsahti nopeasti alas, hymy muuttuen hullusta tavalliseksi onneksi.  
"Setä Norja! Miten mukava kun pääsit kylään!" Norja kohotti kulmakarvojaan kummastuksesta, nopeastipa pojalla oli mieli muuttunut.  
"Hmm…" Hän yritti miettiä oikeita sanoja, "Se on sääli. Siis etten ole käynyt aiemmin…"

Sealand loisti ylpeyttä tai iloa.  
"Ei se haittaa! Tulit syntymäpäivilleni, se riittää hyvin, sehän on tärkeintä! No, nyt kun kerrankin tulit, mitä pidät maastani?"  
"Se on… Pieni, mutta oikein soma." Ja sepäs riemastutti poikaa!  
"Oikein, oikein! Minä olen oikein soma! Otatko piparin?" Norja yllättyi ehdotuksesta, sillä hän ei nähnyt missään pipareita, joten päätti pudistaa päätään kieltävästi.

"Oikeastaan setä Norja, mitenkäs sinä tänään tänne päädyit?" Sealand siirtyi jälleen aiheesta kukkaruukkuun ja vaikutti siltä, ettei hän muistanut enää lainkaan Tanskan olemassaoloa. Samaa ei voinut sanoa sealandiläisistä, jotka eivät varmasti ikinä tulisi unohtamaan tuota kummallista valtiota, joka juoksenteli heitä karkuun sidottuna bambupuuhun ja kiljuen kuin pikkutyttö.

_Miten ei-Tanskaystävällinen seikkailu tästä kehkeytyykään,_ Norja ajatteli mielessään katsoessaan miehen juoksua ja keskittyen sen jälkeen taas tehtäväänsä, minkä oli itselleen langettanut ja päätti vastata Sealandin kysymykseen.  
"Olemme Ruotsin kanssa pienellä seikkailulla etsimässä eräitä tiettyjä, valittuja henkilöitä. Mutta, tämä kaikki on huippusalaista, en saa kertoa sinulle yhtään enempää."

Sealand saattoi olla valtio, mutta hän oli silti aivan normaali lapsi. Lapsille jos kertoo jotain tuollaista, jotain tällaista tapahtuu:  
"Mitä, mitä, kerro minulle, kerro toki!"  
Norja vaihtoi painon toiselle jalalleen ja katsoi ylös poikaa ilmeellä "En minä saisi kertoa".  
"Kerro minulle, setä Norja, kerro minulle mitä valittuja henkilöitä, olenko minä yksi niistä – totta kai olen – olenko? Olenko?"

Ja vähän Norja vielä vitkutteli mutta lopulta myöntyi: "Ehkä voin kertoa sinulle. Tämän kerran. Tiedätkös Sealand, mitä tarkoittaa sana… Eksä?"

* * *

Jokainen hyvä tarina sisältää herättämisen jäävedellä, ja niin sisälsi tämäkin. Islanti oli käynyt hakemassa sangollisen sellaista Tanskan laivan rommivarastosta, jonka olemassaolosta oli saanut sillä hetkellä selvää. Se jäi epäselväksi, joivatko viikingit rommia, mutta hänen olisi pitänyt avata historiankirja sitä varten ja siis sitähän ei Hetalia-maailmassa sua tehhäkkään! Toisten päiväkirjojen lukeminen oli aika julmaa touhua…

Mutta tänään siis jäävedellä julman herätyksen sai kokea Ruotsi, joka oli jätetty selvittelemään päätään koetuksesta Preussin kanssa hytintapaisiin. Hänen herättyään Islanti kävi nopeasti tilanteen läpi, kerraten tapahtumat, jotka olivat muutenkin tapahtuneet yllättävän, jopa häiritsevän, nopeasti. Todennäköisesti Ruotsi ei edes ymmärtänyt sitä, mitä hänelle kerrottiin, sillä hän taitavasti yritti joka väliin sanoa omalla kielellään jotain sen kaltaista kuin: "Olisitko hiljempaa, kiltti?" "Islanti, älä huuda." tai ehkä jotain sinnepäin. Lopulta, jatkuviin keskeytyksiin kyllästynyt Islanti heitti loputkin vedet miehen päälle ja valitus loppui kuin seinään.

"Ja nyt sinun pitää kiivetä tuonne ylös ja pelastaa Tanska hullun ottolapsesi kynsistä." Islanti sanoi vielä kerran melankolisella äänellä odotellessaan viimeisten pisaroiden tippumista ämpäristä Ruotsin jo märällä päälle.  
"Eikö minun pidäkään pelastaa Suomea?" Ruotsi kuiskasi yrittäessään suojella päätään niiltä pisaroita.  
"Myöhemmin, Tanska ensin."  
"Han kan venta…"  
"Hann getur ekki. Fara. Nú." Niin sanoen Islanti repi Ruotsin ylös ja työnsi ulos hytistä, „Kveðja." Ja hän sulki oven, ettei Ruotsi pääsisi takaisin, vaan hän joutuisi tekemään mitä käskettiin. Eipä hänelle sitten paljoa mahdollisuuksia jäänyt, joten Ruotsi nappasi miekan joka lojui lattialla ja lähti se mukanaan kiipeämään ylös.

Ylhäällä tilanne oli edelleen kaoottinen. Tanska juoksi edelleen bambupuu selässään, johon oli jostain ilmestynyt tropiikkisia hedelmiä ja ihmiset yrittivät hengästyneesti ottaa häntä kiinni. Savimajoja ja kaikenlaista juhlarekvisiittaa oli mennyt hajalle porukan jaloissa eikä sille tuholle näkynyt loppua. Ainoat rauhalliset siellä olivat Norja ja Sealand itse, joista nuorempi näytti puhuvan vilkkaaseen tahtiin, posket hehkuen innosta ja kädet heiluen kuin italialaisella.  
Ja tätä kaikkea iloa oli saapunut masentamaan pelottava Ruotsi. Hetken menoa tuijoteltuaan lähti hän kävelemään peremmälle Sealandiin -

**Seis! Voiko sanoa peremmälle, jos ollaan ilmatorjuntatykin entisellä alustalla, eli oikeastaan siis ulkoilmassa ja sitten tuo "Sealandiin"… Kuulostaako se hölmöltä?**  
Tino Väinämöinen: "Kyllä kuulostaa. Mitä jos muuttaisit vähän lauseen muotoa?"  
**Moi Suomi! Ei sinun pitänyt tulla vielä pariin lukuun, mitäs sinä täällä oikein pyörit?**  
Tino Väinämöinen: "Tuli tylsää ja jonkun piti vastata ajatuksiisi. Voin minä lähtekin..."  
**Jos olisit niin kiltti. Pilaat tunnelman jos tulet nyt mukaan tarinaan! Sitä paitsi, en usko, että haluat tietää mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu.**  
Tino Väinämöinen: "Voi olla. Hyvä on, minä tästä lähden! Moi moi!"  
**Moikka! Noniin, jatketaan.**

Ja tätä kaikkea iloa oli saapunut masentamaan pelottava Ruotsi. Hetken menoa tuijoteltuaan lähti hän kävelemään kohti suuntaa, jossa Tanska juoksi huvittavan pientä ympyrää.  
Ensin hänet huomasi yksi ihminen.  
"It's Sweden!" Hän kiljahti ja tuon tajutessaan hän unohti katsoa jalkoihinsa, joten hän kompastui polvilleen lattialle. Muutkin huomasivat uuden valtion saapumisen ja edellisen esimerkkiä noudattaen hekin polvistuivat maahan.  
"Papa!" Sealandkin huomasi Ruotsin ja heilutteli tälle kättään innokkaasti.  
"Haluaako joku selventää minulle mitä täällä tapahtuu?" Ruotsi kysyi, _En saanut Islannin selityksestä muutenkaan selvää…_  
"Joo, minä! Minä olen Suomen eksä!" Sealand ilmoitti innokkaasti hymyillen.

Tuli hiljaista, jonka seasta pystyi kuulemaan vain Norjan aivan hennon yskäyksen. Jopa Tanska pysähtyi tuijottamaan suu auki poikaa. Ja hän oli jälleen juuri se, joka rikkoikin hiljaisuuden syvän syvänmeren haudan.  
"Siis mitä!" Hän huudahti yhtä järkyttyneenä kuin muutkin kuulijat. Oikeastaan kukaan muu ei ollut järkyttynyt, sillä sealandiläiset eivät olleet yllättyneitä – mikä meni täydestä Sealandiin, meni täydestä heihinkin – ja Ruotsi oli liian krapulassa tajutakseen kuulleensa oikein.

Sanakaan ei kulkenut Sealandin ottoisän suusta, sillä oikeastaanhan hän ei puhunutkaan yleensä tällaisissa tilanteissa paljoa. Hän päätyi kompromissiin, siihen, ettei saisi kenestäkään tänään mitään järkevää irti, ja päätti mennä irrottamaan Tanskan bambupuusta.  
"Hyvä kun asia tuli selvitettyä." Norja virkkoi Sealandille ja laskeutui sitten kahden muun aidon valtion luokse.  
"Norja, kerro minulle, että tuo ei ollut tosissaan." Tanska pyysi samalla, kun Ruotsi sivalsi miekallaan hänen köytensä auki.  
"Puhuin Sealandille ja hän ei halua tästä kehkeytyvän taistelua, vaan hän myöntää sinut voittajaksi ihan vain näin." Norja kertoi Ruotsille, joka ei oikeastaan vaikuttanut kuuntelevan.  
"Voimmeko lähteä täältä. Auringonpaiste käy silmiini." Hän muutti aihetta, ja äärimmäisen radikaalisti, sillä aurinko ei varmasti enää paistanut.  
"Toki." Norja vastasi ja he kaksi lähtivät kävelemään kohti tikkaita. Tanska jäi vielä hetkeksi seisomaan järkyttyneenä paikalleen.

"Siinä se? Annatte asian olla? Kuin sitä ei edes olisi tapahtunut! Saitte juuri tietää rikoksesta, rikoksesta miehet! Ja te annatte sen olla?" Hän puhkui. Norja kääntyi kannoillaan vielä ympäri ja katsoi Tanskaa silmiin.  
"Näin me teemme, mitä tätä enää sumplimaan. Ehkä sinunkin pitäisi." Ja niin hän jatkoi matkaansa. Tanska punnitsi sanojaan hetken, mutta päätti lähteä pois, ennen kuin hullut sealandiläiset heräisivät Ruotsi-horroksestaan. Sealand jäi virnuilemaan ilmatorjuntatykkinsä päälle ja hyräili onnellisena tuttuja säveliä syntymäpäivänsä kunniaksi.

"Mitähän se eksä oikeastaan tarkoittaakaan?"

* * *

"Joko tällä kertaa tiedämme minne jatkamme tästä – kunhan laivani on korjattu." Tanska kyseli heti astuessaan laivan kannelle.  
"Oikeastaan kyllä." Ruotsi ilmoitti samalla, kun Islanti kapusi kannen alta ylös, "Preussi mainitsi eilen."  
"No mihin?" Tanska tiedusteli innostuneempana, nopeasti unohtaen sen kaiken mitä edellisen viiden minuutin sisällä oli tapahtunut.

"Aasiaan."

Ja niin heidän perin eriskummalliseksi kehkeytynyt Suomen pelastusretkensä jatkui nyt, kun voitettavia oli jälleen yksi vähemmän ja jäljellä oli enää kaksi: Joku Aasiasta ja itse pääpotti: Venäjä. Sen jälkeen selviäisi, onnistuisiko vuosisadan rakkaustarina vai tapahtuisiko fanityttöjen pakkoavioliitto vai ehkäpä kierommat fanit saisivat rakkaan RusFininsä, mutta sen aika ei ollut vielä. Ensin oli suunnattava Aasiaan, vaarallisille vesille ja vaarallista reittiä, sillä siitä Amerikan lävitse ei vieläkään päässyt ja ainoa mahdollisuus oli edelleen kiertäminen. Ties mitä vaaroja he kohtaisivat, ja ties mitä vaaroja perillä odottaisi, mutta todellisen, palavan rakkauden avulla he -

Tanska: "Plaplaplaa, älä selitä, jatka nyt tämä luku vain loppuun asti."  
**Ilonpilaaja.**

Ja vielä sinä iltana Islanti hiippaili Norjan luokse, joka oli toivonut tällä kertaa löytäneensä rauhallisen sopukan hieman rikkinäisestä laivasta.  
"Tanska kertoi mitä siellä ylhäällä tapahtui."  
"…" Norja ei siis vastannut.  
"En tiedä mitä suunnittelet, mutta en pidä tästä."  
"En ymmärrä mistä puhut." Vanhempi valtio aloitti lopettamaan keskustelun ja nousi lähteäkseen pois siitä kohdasta, "Mutta kun sinä tiedät sen, tule puhumaan minulle. Älä noille kahdelle."

**A/N**  
Suunnitteleeko Norja jotakin? Mitä hänellä on mielessään? Miksi Tanska joutuu kokemaan tuskallisia epä-Tanskamaisuus kohtauksia, vain, koska kirjoittaja haluaa? Mitä pirua Suomen ja Sealandin välillä on tapahtunut? Kuka Aasian valtiosta on viides tässä tarinassa nimeltä mainitsematon Suomen entinen poika/tyttö/mikälielohikäärmeystävä? Se selviää seuraavassa osassa, tunnetaan numerolla 5 ja kulkee saksalaisissa kapakoissa nimellä: **Syvällä sisässä muinaisen Kiinan**

Oliko tämä vähän nopeatempoinen? Jos oli, niin dääm : D  
Mitkäs elokuvat mahdoinkaan tänne saada? Niitä pitäisi olla vain 3, yksi oli jo puolituttu:  
Madagascar (1)  
Pirates of the Caribbean, Kuolleen miehen kirstu (Anteeksi Tanska, jouduit olemaan Jack, ei-niin-hohdokkaana-hetkenään)  
Taru Sormusten Herrasta, Kaksi tornia

Ja suomennoksia:  
Hann getur ekki. Fara. Nú. = Hän ei voi. Nouse. Nyt.  
Kveðja = Näkemiin  
Han kan venta = Hän voi odottaa.

Tämän jälkeen lupaan olla kiusaamatta Tanskaa enää noin pahasti! Seuraavassa muutenkin päästään toimimaan taas järjellä – tätä oli oikeasti hirveän vaikea kirjoittaa, minulla ei ollut mitään hajua mitä olin tekemässä!


	6. Luku 5

**Luku 5.  
Syvällä sisässä muinaisen Kiinan**

Vaaleanpunaiset kirsikankukat olivat siihen vuodenaikaan kauneimmillaan ja kun tuuli, niiden kauniit terälehdet lensivät sen mukana tunkeutumaan uusiin seikkailuihin, joissa ne voisivat lennellä pahaa-aavistamattomien naamoille tiettyinä tuulisina hetkinä. Luoteesta tuleva tuuli irrotteli silläkin hetkellä terälehtiä ja lennätti niitä yksinään maassa istuvan hahmon ympärille. Ohi lentävän kukan osan tuoma läheisyys henkilön naamalla sai tämän avaamaan utuiset silmänsä, joista keskipäivän aurinko hieman loisti. Tummat silmät seurasivat sen liikettä tuulessa, rauhallisesti ja vailla minkäänlaista huolta.  
Mutta tuulenvire ei kestänyt kauaa ja henkilön luokse tulleen terälehden matka loppui lyhyeen. Se jäi leijailemaan vain pienen matkan päässä hahmosta. Sitä seuranneet silmät jäivät katsomaan sen hidasta laskeutumista ruohikolle.

Samalla hetkellä kun pieni kukan osa osui maahan rävähtivät utuisen tummat silmät täydellisyydessään auki ja miehen jokainen lihas aktivoitui. Hänen takaansa puiden takaa hyppäsi muita hahmoja hyökkäämässä hänen kimppuunsa. Mies hypähti ylös juuri ensimmäistä melan iskua ennen, kierähti sapelin alitse ja lopulta, vain parin pienen iskun jälkeen viisi hyökkääjää lojuivat hänen ympärillään enemmän tai vähemmän hävinneinä. Tummasilmäinen mies suoristi itsensä kaikkeen lyhyyteensä ja katsoi viisikkoa ilmeettömästi arvioiden.

"Onnistuitte, oppilaat..." Hän sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, "Jos tarkoituksenne oli tuottaa minulle pettymys." Parilla jalan liikkeellä hän heitti maahan tipahtaneen melan ilmaan, otti kopin ja osoitti sillä lähimpänä olevaa henkilöä.  
"Taiwan, tarvitset lisää hurjuutta, " melan kärki siirtyi osoittamaan seuraavaa valtiota, "Thaimaa, korkeutta! Hong Kong, yritä edes, Korea – keskity! Ja Vietnam-"

"Äh, Japani, et jaksaisi olla tuollainen nipottaja." Korea marisi maassa istuessaan, poskeaan pidellen ja näyttäen nyrpeältä. Muut neljä maata mulkoilivat, joko häntä tai heidät juuri rökittänyttä Japania, paitsi eivät Thaimaa eikä Taiwan, sillä he sentään ymmärsivät rakentavan palautteen päälle. Mulkoilemaan jäivät siis Hong Kong – joka päinvastoin ei pitänyt rakentavasta palautteesta – ja Vietnam, joka ei Korean ansiosta kuullut omaa palautettaan.

"Mitä minä teen teidän kanssanne?" Japani kysyi, "Tuolla harjoittelulla teistä ei ikinä kukaan tule päihittämään edes minua, et edes sinä Vietnam vaikka miten melalla huidot, Korea sinusta puhumattakaan joten miten ikinä kuvittelette pärjäävänne-"  
Kohtalo oli suosittu sana kaikkien kuuden maiden kulttuureissa ja juuri se kohtalo esti Japania päättämästä tätäkin lausetta, sillä silloin Tiibet, joka oli ollut sivustalla levitoimassa, kiljaisi ja putosi alas. Kaikki kuusi kääntyi säikähtäneenä tai selitystä odottaen katsomaan kaljupäistä munkkivaltiota, jonka hengitys oli tihentynyt huomattavasti.

"Mi-minä sain näyn!" Hän ilmoitti ennen kuin hänen hengityksensä ehti tasaantua.  
"Mitä?" Taiwan kysyi ystävälliseen, mutta odottavaiseen sävyyn. Tiibet katsoi heitä kaikkia järkyttyneesti noustessaan seisomaan jaloilleen ja levittäessään kätensä.  
"_Hän_tulee palaamaan!"

Kohtalon liittyi pakosti myös jotenkin tuuleen, sillä hänen sanottuaan se yltyi. Viidestä oppilaan asemassa olevasta valtiosta pari alkoi heti käydä järkyttynyttä keskustelua tilanteesta ja Hong Kongkin sai muokattua ilmeensä järkyttyneesti.  
"Miten se voi olla mahdollista!" Hän parahti huolestuneesti.

Vain Japani otti tilanteen rauhallisesti ja kääntyi samaan suuntaan mistä tuuli. Hän katsoi pitkään keskipäivän kirkastamalle taivaalle, jossa kirsikankukat lentelivät tuulen mukana, saman tuulen, joka heilutteli hänen hiuksiaan. Hän henkäisi kylmää tuulta sieraimiinsa ja puhalsi pari kirsikankukkaa ulos.  
"Tiesimme tämän päivän tulevan. Oli vain ajan kysymys milloin tämä, _pahin_, tapahtuisi."

* * *

"Ei minua ole kukaan opettanutkaan ikinä syömään puikoilla." Tanska sanoi surullisesti, tökkiessään nuudelikulhossa lilluvia nuudeleita, joita ei saanut kiinni, "Joten ei ole kivaa jos sinä minulle tästä virnuilet Ruotsi." Silmälasipäinen valtio hymähti vastaukseksi, mutta varmasti nauroi mielessään, julmalla päällä kun oli.

Tämä nelikko oli löytänyt lopulta tiensä Kiinaan, ei hänen luokseen, vain pelkästään hänen maahansa ja siinä läpi kulkiessaan he olivat päätyneet pieneen, jopa hieman vanhaan kylään ja nälissään he olivat pysähtyneet syömään vaatimattomaan, mutta yllättävän suosittuun nuudeliravintolaan. Ruoka siellä oli tietenkin herkullista, mutta ongelman tuotti Tanska, joka ei osannut syödä tikuilla eikä ravintolasta löytynyt muunlaisia välineitä. Juuri hän, jolla oli eniten nälkä, juuri hän ei saisi ruokaa ja sekös miestä masensi.  
Norja oli vielä jopa ystävälliseen sävyyn ehdotellut erilaisia syömistyylejä: suoraan kulhosta ryystäminen, tikuilla kaiken muun paitsi nuudelien metsästämistä ja jopa sormineen napsimista, mutta kun siitä päältä oli syöty kaikki muu paitsi juuri ne nuudelit, oli ryystäminen edelleen vaikeaa ja nuudelit piti silti saada syötyä säädyllisesti. Tanska oli sellainen valtio, joka ei ulkopuolisesta vaikuttaisi omaavan minkäänlaisia tapoja, mutta omasi silti hyvät ruokatavat ja osasi ulkoa edes jonkinlaisen käyttäytymisetiketin. Sormineen nuudeleiden syöminen ei tulisi kuuloonkaan, ei varsinkaan suoraan muusta sopasta.

No, oli heillä muitakin ongelmia kuin vain Tanskan syöminen.  
"Tiedättekö, olisi paljon helpompaa jos Preussi olisi vaikka sanonut ketä meidän täältä pitää etsiä, tai jos hän vaikka tulisi itse ilmoittautumaan." Islannin oli lopulta pakko todeta, tikut ja parsanpala puoliksi matkalla suuhunsa.  
"Mennyttä ei saa tekemättömäksi." Norja totesi kylmästi.  
"Yritätkö sanoa, että minun olisi pitänyt kysyä sitä?" Ruotsi kysyi jopa hieman happamasti, mulkaisten Norjaa lasiensa yli.  
"Enhän minä sitä väittänyt." Norja vastasi edelleen kylmään sävyyn, katsomattakaan naapurimaataan takaisin.

"Hei… Hei. Hei! Minä onnistun!" Tanska riemuitsi, nostaessaan varovasti, vaikkakin todella hankalan näköisesti, tikkujen väliin pistettyä nuudelia suuhunsa. Yritys kuitenkin epäonnistui ja Tanska näytti niin surulliselta, että Islannin oli pakko auttaa häntä oikean otteen ottamisessa. Sillä välin Norja ja Ruotsi jatkoivat jonkinlaista kinasteluaan, mikä oli nykypäivänä harvinaista nähtävää ja tämäkin kerta saattoi johtua vain siitä, ettei kumpikaan oikein ollut nukkunut viime aikoina hyvin ja varsinkin Norjan pinna oli alkanut napsahdella kovin usein.

"Kun sinä näköjään tiedät paremmin mitä minun pitää milloinkin tehdä, niin voisit hyvin itse suorittaa tämän pelastusretken loppuun." Ruotsi puhahti viileästi.  
"No, hehe, minun ei tarvitse, tiedätkö miksi? Minä en tuppaa kadottelemaan poikaystäviäni." Norja säpsäytti takaisin.  
"Poikaystäviä…?" Tanska yritti hämmentyneenä kysyä siihen väliin, mutta Ruotsi pääsi keskeyttämään hänet.  
"Suomi ei ole minun-"  
"Siinä vaiheessa olisit voinut selittää sen Venäjälle jo ennen kuin tämä tapahtui, niin meidän ei tarvitsisi juosta ympäri maailmaa."

"Sinä teet sitä taas." Ruotsi huomautti.  
"Niinkö teen? Aiotko tehdä asialle jotakin?" Norja pisti vastaan, edelleen katse jossain ihan muualla kuin Ruotsissa, jonka ilme oli synkentynyt sitä myöten mitä pidemmälle keskustelu oli mennyt. Jos paikalle oli saapunut joku maa, joka ei tuntenut häntä niin hyvin kuin nämä kolme – kuten vaikka Puola – olisi tämä henkilö juossut kiljuen karkuun jo hyvän aikaa sitten.  
"Jos aiot vain näsäviisastella, voit yhtä hyvin lähteä kotiinkin. Ei sinun ole pakko olla täällä jos sinä et halua." Nyt Norja käänsi katseensa Ruotsiin, katsellen tätä arvioiden, jopa hetken näyttäen siltä kuin lähtisi.

"Meillä oli sopimus. Minä en lähde, joten saat nauttia näsäviisastelustani vielä hyvän tovin." Silti hän nousi, ja mutistuaan jotain vessasta hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja katosi johonkin suuntaan.  
Hiljaisuus lankesi kolmen pöytään jääneen ympärille, kunnes oli Islannin vuoro rikkoa jää.

"Oletteko huomanneet miten kummallisesti hän käyttäytyy nykyään?" Hän kysyi. Ruotsi pudisti hiukan päätään vastaukseksi.  
"Äh, Norjalla on vain se aika kuukaudesta, ei muuta." Tanska sanoi ohimennen, "Enemmänkin olisin huolissani niistä ´poikaystävistä´. Keitä muita hänellä muka ikinä olisi ollut kuin minä?"  
"Oliko sekään nyt niin virallista?" Islanti tiedusteli Tanskan mättäessä – vihdoin opittuaan – nuudeleita kitaansa.  
"Se ON virallista. Kaikki mikä löytyy facebookista on virallista."  
"Se, että jos teet testin: ´Ketä Hetalia-hahmoista sinun pitäisi seurustella´, ja vastaus on Norja, ei tee teidän jo kuolleesta jutustanne mitenkään virallista." Ruotsi vastasi aivan yhtä ohimennen. Nyt oli Tanskan vuoro suutahtaa.

"Ei meidän juttumme ole kuollut! Sitä paitsi, Norja on poikaystävänänikin facebookissa."  
"Eipäs ole." Islanti huomautti, "Sinä olet laittanut hänet veljeksesi, mutta hän ei ole pistänyt sinua veljekseen."  
"Ei, vaan sen erään päivityksen-"  
"Tanska ihan tosi, teidän juttunne on ollut kuollut puoli vuosisataa." Islanti päätti kinastelun siihen. Tanska näytti siltä, että olisi voinut silputa koko paikan parissa pienessä hetkessä kirveellään, mutta kirves oli valitettavasti jossain toisella puolella maapalloa. Syntyi syvä hiljaisuus, kun kukaan ei enää halunnut puhua toisille, eikä minkäänlaista puhetta tapahtunut senkään jälkeen kun Norjakin vihdoin palasi maailmanympärys-vessareissultaan. Tämän takia heitä kuuluisi olla paikalla viisi, myös Suomi, joka olisi ollut piristämässä tunnelmaa tällaisissa tilanteissa. Mutta, tätä hiljaisuutta ei tulisi päättämään kuin sensaatiomainen uutinen, joka vähintäänkin järisyttäisi koko kaupunkia.  
Ja sellainenhan saatiin.

Yllättäen ravintolan ovesta pelmahti pari ihmistä, jotka kolauttivat jonkinlaista kongia. Syvä hiljaisuus levisi muihinkin kuin vain pohjoismaihin ja kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan tulijoita.  
"Ilmoitettava koko Kiinan kansalle! Tänään, ylhäällä temppelissä, valitaan legendaaristen taistelijoiden joukkoon uusi soturi ja koko kansaa pyydetään saapumaan paikalle." Tiedotuksen päätteeksi kongia lyötiin uudelleen ja porukka katosi ovesta ulos.

"Menisimmekö katsomaan?" Tanska, unohtaen äskeisen suuttumuksensa, ehdotti, "Se voisi olla mielenkiintoista. Kyllä kunnon kung fu-taistelu tämän mököttämisen voittaa." Ehdotus sai pari hyväksyvää kommenttia, jonka jälkeen ruuan syöminen jatkui ja lopulta he lähtivät suuntaamaan kohti palatsia, joka oli harvinaisen helppo löytää sillä se sijaitsi suuren vuoren päällä, jonka alapuolelle koko kylä olikin rakennettu.

Ihmisiä oli alkanut kasaantua paikalle jo hyvän aikaa ennen tapahtumaa, ottamaan hyviä katselupaikkoja, jättäen temppelin pihan keskelle tyhjän alueen, joka oli selvästi varattu taistelijoille.  
Kului sopivan aikaa, ehkä pari tuntia, ehkä vähemmän ja ihmisten saapuminen alkoi vähentyä. Lopulta temppelin alueella alkoi soida hyvin kiinalaismainen musiikki ja suurten aplodien saavuttamana eräälle korokkeelle saapui henkilö, jonka Tanska tunnisti pohjoismaista ensimmäisenä.  
"Katsokaa! Japani!"

Ja Japaniksi tunnistettu henkilö alkoi puhua kansalle.  
"Hyvät kylän asukkaat. Esittelen nyt teille soturinne!" Aplodit lähtivät raikumaan kun pari Aasian valtiota loikki paikalle eri asemistaan, eri tyyleillä.  
"Upeaa!" Tanska innostui taistelusta, ja tökkäsi nyrkillään Ruotsia olkapäähän, "Opettele sinäkin tuollaisia asioita, niin voitat sitten Venäjän leikiten!" Ruotsi murahti, muttei kommentoinut asiaa sen tarkemmin.

Pian alkoi suuri taistelu, kun viisikko alkoi esitellä voimiaan. Sitäkin jatkui hyvän tovin ja yleisö oli haltioissaan joka potkusta tai yksinkertaisimmasta lyönnistä, minkä joku viidestä teki.  
"Jos he viisi ovat jo valittu taistelijoiksi, niin minkä takia he tuolla taitojaan esittelevät?" Islanti kysyi kummissaan.  
"Katsos, tässä on nyt tällainen juttu: He etsivät legendaarista lohikäärmesoturia, jonka huhutaan olevan koko Kiinan, koko Aasian vahvin taistelija! Tiibet tuolla alhaalla, tuo kaljupäinen, hän valitsee lohikäärmesoturin tuosta viiden hengen joukosta, Korea, Taiwan, Thaimaa, Hong Kong tai Vietnam." Tanska kertoi nopealla tempolla, posket hehkuen innosta.  
"Mistä sinä sen tiedät?" Ruotsi kysyi.  
"Minä kävin kysymässä noilta papoilta tuolla alhaalla tässä ennen alkua." Tanska osoitti alhaalla olevia kahta vanhusta, jotka vilkuttivat, kuin olisivat odottaneet hetkeä, jolloin valtio heistä kertoo muille.  
"Javisst."

"Oikeastaan." Kuului ääni, joka oli tuttu, mutta hieman liiankin yllättävä, sillä äänen omistaja ei vasta hetki sitten seisonut Tanskan ja Norjan välissä.  
"Holy, pyhä Irlantilainen homejuusto!" Tanska huudahti, jälleen säikähtäneenä, ja nojautui hengittämään kaidetta vasten, "Ensin Islanti ja nyt vielä Japani, tämä alkaa käydä jo kliseiseksi!"  
"Pyydän anteeksi." Japani sanoi, kumartaen pienesti, "Tarkoitukseni ei ollut säikyttää sinua. Haluan vain korjata pienen erehdyksesi, Tanska. Emme etsi uutta lohikäärmesoturia, meillä on jo lohikäärmesoturi."  
"… Ai?" Valtio koki pienen pettymyksen ja näytti yrmeältä.  
"Kuka sitten on lohikäärmesoturi?" Norja meni asiasta kukkaruukkuun.  
"Kiina. Ja me etsimme uutta pandasoturia." Japani kertoi suhteellisen epämääräisesti, "Sotureita kuuluisi olla yhteensä kuusi: Tiikeri, kurki, käärme, heinäsirkka, apina, lohikäärme ja panda… Muttei tällä hetkellä." Sitten hän hiljeni hetkeksi ja sulki silmänsä. Nelikkö katseli häntä odottaen.

"Luultavasti pystyn kertomaan tämän teille, mutta ihmisiä en saa huolestuttaa."  
"Kertoa minkä?" Norja kysyi.  
"Kyse on Kiinasta… Kuten varmaan osaatte kuvitella, lohikäärmesoturin arvo on suuri, äärimmäisen suuri kunnianosoitus. Sen saa vain suurin soturi – aivan, kuten Tanska juuri kertoi. Kuitenkin, kun Kiina tämän nimityksen sai… Hän raivostui. Hän meni kaupunkiin ja alkoi tuhota paikkoja. Jollain tapaa se tuntui loukkaavan häntä ja sitten selvisi, että hän olisi tahtonut olla pandasoturi, eikä lohikäärme. Kohtalo oli kuitenkin päättänyt toisin ja… Jouduin karkottamaan hänet, ettei hän vahingoittaisi sivullisia."  
"Pandasoturi… Ihan Kiinamaista." Norja totesi.

"Mutta nyt, Tiibet sai tiedon, että hän tulisi palaamaan ja kostaisi vääryyden, jonka hän oli kokenut ja vaatisi pandasoturin tittelin itselleen. Tätä varten me joudumme valitsemaan nyt pandasoturin, ainoan, joka pystyy vastustamaan hänen voimiaan."

"Katsokaa! Mestari Tiibet aikoo sanoa jotain!" Joku ihminen huusi. Kaikki katseet kääntyivät korokkeella olevaan kaljupäämunkkiin, joka oli nostanut yhden sormensa ylös. Viisi taistelijaa temppelin pihalla lopettivat, ja asettuivat riviin.  
"Tunnen, että pandasoturi on joukossamme. Mutta… Se ei ole kukaan teistä." Hän kertoi viisikolle. Ihmisjoukko kohahti pettyneesti.  
"Noh, tämäpä oli masentavaa." Tanska murahti ja nojautui eteenpäin äkillisesti, tönäisten Islanti, joka horjahti kohtalokkaasti. Hän yritti ottaa kiinni kaiteesta, mutta kiinalaistekoisena tämä petti alta ja saarivaltio tipahti alas.

Kummallisuuksia alkoi tapahtua hiukan. Jostain kumman syystä joku oli päättänyt pistää jättitrampoliinin kohtaan, johon Islanti putosi ja se otti pojan kiltisti vastaan, pompauttaen tämän taas ylös. Silloin, kun Islanti oli ylhäällä ilmassa, jostain taivaalta lensi rakettivoimalla toimiva panda, joka töytäisi saarivaltion matkaansa lentoon kohti Tiibetiä ja muita valtioita. Kaksikko, niin panda, kuin Islantikin, huusivat hiukan yhteen ääneen, mutta juuri Tiibetin yläpuolella Islanti tipahti kyydistä ja pyllähti tämän eteen, sadatellen hiukan omalla kielellään.

Tiibet tuijotti hiukan hopeahiuksista valtiota ja kohautti olkapäitään.  
"Sinä käyt." Hän totesi ja nosti sitten katseensa kansalaisiin, "Universumi on antanut meille pandasoturin!" Hän ilmoitti mahtipontisesti, suuren pandan karjuen taustalla ja kadoten taivaanrantaan. Ja yleisöhän raikasi, musiikki hurrasi ja banaaninlehdet lentelivät ympäriinsä.

* * *

Päästiin seuraavaan aikahyppyyn, jonka aikana Islanti raahattiin temppeliin, jossa käytiin keskustelu ruukunhenkien kanssa ja sen jälkeen muut pohjoismaat + Japani saapuivat paikalle.  
"Voi, pikkuinen Islanti pääsi pandasoturiksi!" Tanska lässytteli.  
"En minä tätä halunnut." Islanti ilmoitti ja yritti katseella saada Japania muuttamaan tilannetta.  
"Pyydän anteeksi, tämä tuli kyllä hieman yllättäen…" Japani kumarsi jälleen hieman, "Olisin tarkistuttanut Tiibetin pään, mutta hän ehti vaipua jo meditaatioon tarvittavaan koomaan, joten se olisi ollut vaarallista hänelle. Mutta, yleensä hän on ollut oikeassa näissä asioissa…"  
"Niin, minä olin se munkki, joka oli siinä elokuvassa 2012 hakkaamassa siellä vuoritemppelissä sitä kongia!" Tiibet ilmoitti nopeasti kaikkien takaa.  
"Aikamoinen kooma." Norjan oli aivan pakko kommentoida.

"Meillä ei ole aikaa tällaiseen." Ruotsi ilmoitti, "Meillä on muuta tekemistä, emme ehdi puuttua toisten maiden asioihin enempää."  
"Ah, aivan, teidän pelastusretkenne!" Tiibet huudahti innoissaan ja pomppasi ylös maasta. Tanska kysyi hiljaisella äänellä Norjalta miten munkki oli maahan edes päätynyt istumaan, kun äskenhän hän oli ollut heidän takanaan seisomassa, mutta vastausta ei kuulunut.

Tiibet saapui Ruotsin eteen heiluttelemaan käsiään kummallisesti, tuijottaen tätä syvälle silmiin. Kaksikko aloitti tuijotuskilpailunkaltaisen, mitä muut eivät jaksaneet jäädä katselemaan.  
"Japani. Minä en halua olla pandasoturi." Islanti ilmoitti, "Minä en halua puuttua teidän asioihinne, mihin minä en kuulu millään tavalla, enkä todellakaan tahdo taistella Kiinaa vastaan."  
"Minä en valitettavasti päätä asioista täällä." Japani kumarsi taas pienesti anteeksi pyytäen, "Minä vain opetan sotureita. Jos Tiibet on valinnut sinut pandasoturiksi, niin sen jälkeen minä en voi enää vaikuttaa asiaan. Ja me tarvitsemme jonkun, joka pelastaa tämän kylän kansan Kiinan vihan alta."  
"Mutta Ruotsi on oikeassa." Norja sanoi, ristien kätensä puuskaan, "Meillä ei ole aikaa taistella täällä, meidän pitää jatkaa Suomen seuraavan eksän etsimistä."

"Ei Islannin tarvitse pakosti olla mukana." Tanska puolusteli. Hänestä oli selvästi vain hienoa, että joku heistä sai tuollaisen kunnianosoituksen ja mahdollisuuden. Norja ja Islanti näyttivät olevansa todellakin veljeksiä ja löivät molemmat Tanskaa takaraivoon tämän eri puolilta.

"A-u!"

"Suomen eksä?" Kuului ääni kauempaa huoneesta. Viisikko, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea, Thaimaa ja Vietnam olivat tulleet sisälle. Heistä nopeimmin pohjoismaiden ja parin muun luokse saapui Vietnam, heilauttaen melansa olkapäälleen.  
"Siinä tapauksessa teidän kaikkien kannattaa jäädä paikalle." Nainen sanoi, "Sillä hän tulee pian."  
"Älä sano…" Islanti kuiskasi kärsivästi, "Älä sano että se on…"  
"Kiina, kyllä vain." Vietnam sanoi, tuhahtaen hieman nauravasti.  
"Tämäkin olisi pitänyt arvata." Tanska pyöräytti päätään, "Ei kai siinä sitten muukaan auta kuin jäädä."

"Siinä tapauksessa saatte tehdä Ruotsista soturinne!" Islanti huudahti, "Minä en halua-"  
"Pandasoturin ei kuulu olla yhtä hurjan näköinen kuin Ruotsi on." Thaimaa huomautti ystävällisesti, "Hänen pitää olla joku, jolla on puhdas sydän ja joka on sisimmässään ystävällinen."  
"Siinä tapauksessa Islanti on teille väärä henkilö." Tanska huomautti, "Hän on ollut liikaa veljensä seurassa ja on vähintäänkin yhtä julma."  
"Japani, jos Islanti ei halua-" Norja yritti puhua järkeä, mutta…  
"Tämä yhteiskunta ei perustu sille mitä tahdotaan tehdä, vaan sille mitä pitää tehdä." Japani huomautti ja sai pari ylähuulta kohoamaan hämmennyksestä, "Tärkeintä on, ettei syty sotia, eivätkä ihmiset kuole turhaan." Ylähuulet laskivat, sillä jokainen valtio ymmärsi tuon.

Islanti huokaisi syvään.  
"Minulla ei taida olla vaihtoehtoja?" Hän kysyi huultaan purren.  
"Ei meiltäkään mitään kysytty ja täällä sitä ollaan." Taiwan huomautti pieni hymynkaltainen huulillaan.  
"Mutta en halua taistella Kiinaa vastaan."  
"Voi Islanti!" Tanska huokaisi ja läimäytti tätä selkään, "Olet kuin pikkulapsi: [i]´En tahdo sitä, en tahdo tätä´[/i] Olisit mies!" Saarivaltio mutisi vastaukseksi jotain mistä ei kukaan saanut selvää ja hieroi ohimoitaan hieman.

"Olemmeko päässeet yhteisymmärrykseen?" Japani kysyi Islannilta, joka nyökytti käsiensä alla olevaa päätään. Japani nyökkäsi.  
"Aloitamme harjoittelun välittömästi." Hän sanoi, kääntyen sitten muiden pohjoismaiden suuntaan, "Joudun pyytämään teitä poistumaan paikalta toistaiseksi. Meillä on paljon tehtävää ja liian vähän aikaa."  
"Ymmärrämme." Norja sanoi, huomaamattaan kumartaen hieman kuin nyökkäykseksi, napaten Tanskaa hihasta ettei tämä ehtisi tehdä mitään väärää, "Mutta jos mitenkään mahdollista, pyytäisin teitä kiirehtimään. Meillä on hieman kiire."  
"Ei minkäänlaista ongelmaa sen kanssa, hyvä Norja. Lupaan, että ennen kuin aurinko on näyttäytynyt teidän puoleltanne palloa, olen muovannut veljestäsi soturin."

"Mutta ennen kuin lähdette." Tiibet sanoi utuisella äänellä, edelleen tuijottaen Ruotsia silmiin, tämän tuijottaessa yhtä lailla takaisin, "Minulla on vielä sanottavaa."  
"Hienoa…" Tanska sekä Korea jupisivat.

"Vain yksi teistä tulee onnistumaan tehtäväs-"  
"Hienoa!" Tanska ja Korea jatkoivat yhteispuhumistaan, "Saatiin ennustus! Tämä tästä vielä puuttui."

Tiibet joutui luovuttamaan tuijotuskilpailun mulkaistessaan kaksikkoa, jotka puhaltelivat ilmaa suustaan.

"Vain yksi teistä tulee onnistumaan tehtävässään,  
vain yksi tulee menettämään kaiken varjelemansa,  
kolmas teistä joutuu valitsemaan puolensa kahden hyväksi,  
mutta mainitsematonkaan ei palaa tyhjin käsin."

Kaikki pohjoismaat hiljenivät miettimään munkin sanoja, kunnes lopulta Norja päätti raahata Tanskan sekä Ruotsin mukanaan pois. Kaikkien ilmeet olivat vaikeita lukea, mutta pientä helpottuneisuutta oli ilmassa, sillä ennustuksen ensimmäinen säe oli sentään suomea, tai mitä kieltä he nyt puhuivatkaan. Oli silti vaikea yrittää ottaa selvää Tiibetin sanoista, eikä heillä muuten ollut minkäänlaista hajua siitä, mitä heille oltiin yritetty kertoa.

Japani kääntyi Islannin puoleen, joka ei näyttänyt hirveän innostuneelta.  
"Aloittakaamme."

* * *

Päivä taittui iltaan ja kolme pohjoismaata uskaltautui palata takaisin temppelille saatuaan tarpeekseen nuudeleista ja muista nähtävyyksistä. He löysivät harjoitussalin, joka oli temppelin yhteydessä. Ääniä ei kuulunut, mutta kun he astuivat sisälle, he kyllä huomasivat siellä olevan ihmisiä. Islanti, hieman mukiloidun näköisenä, istui parilla rappusella jotka veivät itse areenalle ja tuijotti poissaolevasti seinää Japanin puhuessa hänelle.  
Tummasilmäinen valtio huomasi sisään saapuneen kolmikon.  
"Olette palanneet sopivaan aikaan. Me olemme valmiita." Japanista huomasi, että ei hänkään ollut enää samassa kunnossa kuin aamulla. Hänenkin oikea poskensa oli kokenut kovia ja hänen vaatteensa hieman palaneet.  
Islanti nosti katseensa seinästä ja katsoi väsyneesti takanaan olijoita, tervehtimättä.

"Mitä, joko Islanti on pandasoturi!" Tanska hämmästyi.  
"Tahdotteko nähdä?" Japani kysyi hieman iloisemmalla äänellä. Nuorempi saarivaltio katsoi tätä ilmeellä: _Kehtaatkin ehdottaa jotain tuollaista._  
"Ja!" Tanska innostui. Seuraavaksi Islanti katsoi kolmikko ilmeellä: _Kehtaattekin hyväksyä ehdotuksen!_  
"Oikeastaan se voisi olla mielenkiintoista katsottavaa." Ruotsi totesi.  
"Todellakin." Norja virnisti, "Näytä meille mitä olet oppinut."

* * *

Battle 1. Japan vs. Iceland

Japani ja Islanti seisovat keskellä salia.  
Zoomaus Japanin naamaan, tummat silmät räpäyttävät kerran ja hän vetäisee miekkansa esille sanoen jotain omalla kielellään.  
Zoomaus kohti Islantia, ilme mitäänsanomaton, hän ei kommentoi mitään.

Begin!

Japani lähtee hyökkäykseen, sivaltaen miekallaan, mutta Islanti hypähtää kauemmas.  
"Geysir." Islanti sanoo ja maasta hänen jalkojensa juuresta kohoaa geysirejä, kuin suojaksi. Japani väistää ja hyppii volteilla pakoon maasta putkahtelevia kuumavesisuihkuja. Yksi kuitenkin osuu häntä jalkaan ja hän kaatuu.

Japani HP -10

Islanti on jäänyt suojaamattomaksi, Japani ponnahtaa takaisin ylös.  
"Kirsikankukkatanssi." Hän toteaa ja yllättävä tuuli tuo mukanaan kirsikankukkia, jotka alkavat kierrellä Islannin ympärillä ja hän menee hämmennyksiin. Japani hyökkää terälehtien seasta, iskien hopeahiuksisen valtion kovakouraisesti parin metrin päässä olevaan seinään.

Islanti HP -12

Tomun hälvettyä selviää, että Islanti on saanut pidettyä tasapainonsa ja kohottaa katseensa maasta Japaniin, joka heilauttaa miekkaansa pari kertaa.  
"Mr. Puffin!" Islanti huudahtaa.  
"I'm on it!" Ääni kuuluu Japanin takaa ja mustavalkoinen lintu hyökkää tämän päälle.

Japani HP -20

Islanti nappaa miekan, joka on lennähtänyt Japanin kädestä tämän yrittäessä puolustautua linnulta ja lähtee hyökkäykseen, sivaltaen Japanin oikeaa kylkeä. Puffin lennähtää Islannin olkapäälle.  
"Kiitos." Islanti sanoo.  
"Anytime!" Mr. Puffin sanoo ja poksahtaa pois.

Japani HP -20

Japani suoristautuu selvittyään hyökkäyksestä, muttei käänny vastustajansa puoleen.  
"Minulla ei ole mahdollisuuksia, kuin käyttää [i]sitä[/i] iskua." Hän sanoo hiljaisella äänellä, "Varaudu, pandasoturi, sillä kukaan ei ole selvinnyt tästä iskusta.

"Ultimate fangirl-attack." Hän sanoo, katsoen olkansa yli Islantia, joka astuu säikähtäneenä pari askelta taaemmas.  
Alkaa hirveä kiljuminen kun joka puolelta ryntää tyttöjä, kiljuen ja hyökäten Islannin päälle.

Islanti HP -40

Pohjoismaata ei näy enää fanityttöjen alta, mutta hän saa silti sanottua seuraavan iskunsa.  
"Norja!" Hän huudahtaa.

Pelaaja 2 kutsuu hahmon Norja.

Käy pieni räjähdys, kun Norja ilmestyy hänen eteensä, räjähdyksen lennättäessä fanitytöt päin seiniä.  
"Minä hoidan." Norja toteaa ja kutsuu jonkinlaisia olentoja pitämään fanitytöt ja Japanin kaukana. Hän kääntyy ja kumartuu veljensä puoleen.  
"Oletko kunnossa?" Norja kysyy ja hänen koskettaessaan Islannin olkapäätä, kosketuksesta alkaa tulla vihreää valoa.

Islanti HP +40

Islanti nyökkää ja kiittää, nousten omin jaloin nyt ylös. Samalla Norjan olennot ovat kadotuttaneet fanitytöt olemattomiin ja niin hänkin posahtaa pois. Jäljellä ovat vain kaksi saarivaltiota.

Japani total HP 50  
Islanti total HP 88

"Tämä tulee olemaan viimeinen isku." Islanti sanoo. Japani ottaa puolustusasennon, mutta yllättäen koko paikka tulee täyteen tummaa savua, jonka läpi ei näe. Japani yrittää liikkua, mutta hänen jalkansa ovat jääneet jumiin laavaan, joka kivettyy pitämään hänet paikallaan.

Japani HP -5

Kuuluu räjähdys ja kaiken savun keskeltä alkaa näkyä lentäviä, punaisen hehkuvia kivenmurikoita. Ne lentävät suoraan kohti Japania, eikä hän kykene väistää, ja lopulta niitä alkaa tipahdella hänen päällensä.

Japani HP -30

Savun ja murikoiden seasta hyppää esille vielä Islanti.  
"Tämä on loppu!" Hän huudahtaa ennen kuin hänen nyrkkinsä osuu Japania naamaan.

Japani total HP 0

Winner is Iceland  
Stats:  
XP gained: 10 000, new level gained  
Iceland is now level 66  
HP: 88  
Time: 2 minutes

Good job!

* * *

Ruotsi, Norja ja Tanska olivat hiljaa kun kaksi saarivaltiota palasi heidän luokseen.  
"Islanti on nyt minua kymmenen leveliä parempi!" Tanska oli ensimmäinen, joka avasi suunta, mikä kyllä ei enää yllättänyt.  
"Ja vain viisi minua jäljessä." Ruotsi sanoi hieman masentuneen kuuloisasti, mutta yllättyneenä. Puheenaihe käytti naamallaan pienen hymyn.  
"Samalla tasolla minun kanssani." Norja sanoi, kuulostaen ylpeältä, "Olet todellakin parantunut, vain parin tunnin aikana."  
"26 level up:ia kolmessa tunnissa." Japani kertoi, "Minähän sanoin, että muovaisin hänestä soturin. Islannilla on katsokaas pandasoturuus sisimmässään. Sen pitäisi riittää Kiinaa vastaan, hän on levelillä 85."  
"Ihan vain mielenkiinnosta, onko kukaan päässyt sataan?" Tanska heitti viattoman kysymyksen.  
"Ei kukaan." Oli vastaus, "Korkeimmalla ovat Venäjä ja Amerikka, 89, sekä Saksa, 91."  
"Vou!" Tanska huudahti, "Muistuttakaa, etten ikinä taistele ketään heistä vastaan. Aivan, ja kivat sinulle Ruotsi, pidä hauskaa sitten Venäjän kanssa." Ruotsi murahti vastaukseksi.

"Seuraava vastustajasi on sitten Kiina." Japani sanoi Islannille, "Oletko valmis?"

"En."

* * *

**A/N**  
Kiina on siis seuraava vastustaja, ja pieni Islanti joutuu hänet kohtaamaan. Onnistuuko hän haasteessaan? Entä pitäisikö videopelit kieltää lailla? Oliko Tiibet oikeasti elokuvassa 2012? Mitä hänen ennustuksensa tarkoittaa? Palaamme asiaan luvussa 6: **Taistelumme tulee olemaan legendaarinen**

EN ole pelannut taistelupelejä ENKÄ lukenut mangaa, eli EN ole voinut saada vaikutteita, VARSINKAAN Narutosta! En, en, en, en! Joku, ottakaa tuo sarkasmikyltti pois naamani edestä, en näe kirjoittaa!

Tämä luku oli kummallisin ikinä kirjoittamani. Ihan tosi! Ja kun huomasin innostuneeni liikaa, niin tästä tuli hieman pitkä. Sitä pelkäsinkin suunnitellessa, joten ficci pitenee yhdellä luvulla, sillä tämä piti jakaa kahtia.  
Nyt jos et tiennyt mistä leffasta oli kyse, niin mene heti videovuokraamoon ja lainaa:  
Kung fu Panda  
Ja samalla 2012. Vaikutteita tullut myös sarjakuvasta Tintti Tiibetissä (Siellä on Tiibet! :D)


	7. Luku 6

**Luku 6. Taistelumme tulee olemaan legendaarinen**

"Entäs Englanti?"  
"80."  
"Ranska?"  
"Myös 80."  
"Hollanti?"  
"Nyt… Nyt en kyllä osaa sanoa. Hän on siinä viiden-, kuudenkymmenen rajoilla muistaakseni."  
"Noh… Entäpäs Italia?"  
"Kumpi?"  
"Jompikumpi!"  
"Feliciano on noin 40, Romano lähempänä kahtakymmentä."  
"Täh? Italia vain 40?"  
"Ota huomioon, että yhdessä heistä tulee kuusikymmentä. Ja jos kakkoshahmoksi valitaan Saksa, Italian puolustus kasvaa viidelläkymmenellä prosentilla ja luovuttamistarve laskee saman verran. Oikeastaan molempien statsit nousevat kun he taistelevat yhdessä."  
"Mikäli Italia taistelee…"

"Noh, noh, arvon Tanska." Japani tuli keskeyttämään, "Älä ikinä aliarvioi vastustajaasi, vaikka hän olisi iso, lihava panda."  
Ruotsi kallisti päätään ja katsoi mustahiuksista saarivaltiota hiukan kummissaan – mikäli sikäli hän osasi luoda kasvoilleen kummastuneen ilmeen.  
"Vertasiko Japani juuri Italiaa isoon, lihavaan pandaan?"  
"Menevät samaan kategoriaan." Norja vastasi.  
"Hei, hei, hei, entäs Suomi?" Tanska kysyi uudelleen Islannilta, joka oli joutunut kysymysten uhriksi, "Mikä hänen levelinsä on?"  
"En ti-" Islanti oli sanomassa, muttah…  
"70." Vastasi Ruotsi nopeasti, mutta ohimennen.  
"72." Vastasi Norja yhtä ohimennen, mutta varmemmalla äänensävyllä.

Hyvä tilaisuus muistuttaa pitkästä aikaa niin kirjoittajalle, kuin lukijallekin, että tarinan päähenkilö todellakin on Ruotsi, ja näin äidinkielen termejä opiskellessa voin ilmaista olevani kaikkitietävä kertoja, ja kertoa lukijalle jopa kerrottavien ajatuksia. En todellakaan tiedä enää miksi se oli mainitsemisen arvoista.  
Joten siis Ruotsi katsahti edelleen kummallinen kummastunut ilme kasvoillaan Norjaa kohti ja yritti muodostaa naamalleen kysymystä; Mistä sinä tiedät. Samalla hän myös yritti luoda toteamusta; Olet väärässä, mutta koska hän ei oikein hallinnut naamalihastensa käyttöä, hänen ilmeensä muuttui pelottavaksi irvistykseksi. Hän, juuri hän, Ruotsi, hän tiesi kaiken Suomesta, joten hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Norja heitteli tuollaisia epämääräisiä lukuarvoja – jotka Ruotsi tiesi vääräksi!

Norja oli tottunut lukemaan kummallisia ilmeitä naapurinsa kasvoilta, ja osasi olla vastaamatta kun sen hetki oli. Nyt oli sen hetki, ja hän jätti rajanaapurinsa irvistyksen täysin huomioimatta. Islanti, jonka Tanska oli jättänyt rauhaan puhuakseen Japanille jostain hyvin kiinnostavasta asiasta – josta emme valitettavasti saa enempää selkoa, sillä keskittyminen pitää kohdistaa oleellisempaan -, kurtisti kulmakarvojaan ja katsoi isoveljeään arvioiden.

Sillä hetkellä sisään huoneeseen juoksi Thaimaa. Huoneesta vielä sen verran, että se kuului temppeliin, jossa he parhaillaan siis olivat, ja oli rakennettu erityisesti syömistä varten. Sinne olivat pohjoismaat, Japani ja pari muutakin Aasian valtiota kerääntyneet Islannin harjoittelun jälkeen syömään, mutta Thaimaa oli vähän aikaa sitten lähtenyt huoneesta sanomatta sanaakaan. Mutta, nyt hän siis juoksi sisälle.  
"Joku on varastanut keksini!"

Sen tyhjentävämmin hän ei olisi voinut huoltaan ilmaista. Pari valtiota pyöräytti silmiään, joku meinasi sanoa jotakin, mutta Japani pomppasi ylös tuoliltaan ja siitä samalla ponnahduksella pöydälle nuudelikulhoon seisomaan.

_Mokomakin showvarastaja tuo Japani…_

"Hän on täällä." Hän julisti äärimmäisen jännittyneenä, "Kiina on saapunut."  
"Tosi kiva." Korea totesi ja aikoi jatkaa syömistä, mutta muisti sitten Japanin seisovan hänen nuudeleissaan. Hänen hyvin eläväinen hiuksensa näytti vääntyvän surulliseksi ja Tanska taputti häntä selkään lohduttavasti.  
"Eii~…" Kuului pieni ääni, joka kuului Islannille. Ääni valui pojan mukana pöydän alle, mutta Vietnam kiskaisi hänet niskasta takaisin penkille.  
"Nyt ei ole enää aikaa vastustella kohtaloa." Hän sanoi vakavalla äänellä, "Me muut toimimme kyllä taustatukenasi, mutta sinun on tehtävä tämä."  
"Mitä jos vain sanoisin Kiinalle, että hän saa olla pandasoturi ja minä menen kotiin?" Islanti kysyi puoliksi viattomasti.  
"Ei se niin onnistu." Japani totesi, "Kun valinta on kerran tehty, sitä ei voi muuttaa. Kohtalosi on olla pandasoturi ja tiedän, että tiedät sen sydämessäsi, jos vain tutkit tarpeeksi."  
"Norja, sano jotain!" Islanti pyysi, mutta pieni, aivan pieni ja täysin viaton hymy kasvoi hänen isoveljensä suulle.

"Aiotteko kauankin vielä höpöttää?" Kuului uusi ääni. Kaikki äänen tunnistaneet – eli siis kaikki huoneessa olijat – henkäisivät ja kääntyivät ovelle. Salama iski ulkopuolella, ja yllättäen alkanut myrsky kuljetti tuulen kolkon temppelin lävitse. Kynttilät väpättivät melkein sammumispisteessä ja salaman iskettyä tuli hetkeksi pimeää. Kynttilöiden tuli taisteli tuulta vastaan ja pääsi takaisin omaan kokoonsa valaisten uudelleen huoneen. Islanti valahti uudelleen tuoliltaan alas pöydän alle tunnistettuaan henkilön, joka oli saapunut nojaamaan oven karmiin rennon oloisesti.  
"Minähän sanoin hänen olevan täällä." Japani kuiskasi.

Kiina katseli sekalaista sakkia ovelta suhteellisen happamalla naamalla, kädet puuskassa rintansa päällä. Hänen olemuksensa oli rento, mutta jollain tavalla hänestä huokui huvittuminen.  
"Joten… Meillä oli muistaakseni jotain lävitse käymättömiä asioita." Hän sanoi, irrottamatta selkäänsä seinästä.  
"Olemme erittäin tietoisia siitä." Japani vastasi, "Ja voin kertoa sinulle, Kiina, ettet tule saamaan sitä mitä haluat." Kiina hymähti ja siirsi katseensa itseään vastapäätä olevaan ovenkarmiin.  
"Japani, aina niin hyväuskoinen."  
"Kiina." Japani keskeytti toisen, "Sinusta ei ikinä tule pandasoturia, sillä meillä on jo sellainen."

Salama välähti kun Japani sanoi sen. Kiinan ilme muuttui epäuskovaksi ja hän käänsi katseensa uudelleen sekalaiseen porukkaan. Sitten hän sulki silmänsä ja naurahti.  
"Niinpä tietenkin." Hän otti askeleen eteenpäin ja kääntyi ympäri irrottamatta käsiään puuskasta, "Minun täytyy sitten kiittää sinua, Japani. Sinä teit tästä vielä helpomman. Kiitoksia."  
"Äh! Kiina, älä viitsi leikkiä! Kyseessä on vain titteli." Hong Kong näpäytti väliin. Kiina kohotti kulmakarvojaan ja kaikki, jotka istuivat vielä tuoleilla, tajusivat peruuttaa kauemmas tuoleineen.  
"… Vain titteli…?" Kiina kysyi. Jokainen tiesi Hong Kongin näpäytyksen olleen hyvin epäkohtelias, mutta sitä pystyttiin olettamaan maalta, joka oli viettänyt tarpeeksi pitkän aikaa elämästään sellaisen henkilön kanssa, kuin Englanti.

"Tässä on kyseessä paljon enemmänkin kuin titteli!" Kiina kivahti, "Tässä on kyse kaikesta!" Pöydän ääressä olivat enää vain Japani, joka oli siis sen päällä, ja Hong Kong, joka ei ymmärtänyt lähteä peruuttamaan siitä, ja, no, tietenkin Islanti, joka oli oikeastaan sen alla. Peruuttajien peruuttamisesta ei kuitenkaan ollut hyötyä, sillä loukatun valtion taakse pöllähti lohikäärme, jonka alkuperästä ei ollut tietoa, ja se puhalsi suuren ilmavirran koko huoneessa olijoita päin. Kaikki huonekalut, kaikki valtiot, kaikki, mitä vain oli sisällä huoneessa, lähti tuulen mukana ja meni vastapäisestä seinästä läpi kohti ääretöntä. Ja sen yli. Jäljelle jäi vain maassa selällään makaava Islanti, joka ei jostain syystä lähtenyt tuulen mukaan.

"Kas. Onko siellä kivakin makoilla?" Kiina kysyi yllättävän ohimennen. Islanti kohautti olkapäitään.  
"Ihan kiva. Vähän vetää."  
"Kyllä, huomasin. Sinäkös se pandasoturi olet?"  
"Valitettavasti…"  
"Vai niin… Et ollut ensimmäisenä veikkauslistallani."  
"Jos ihan totta puhutaan…" Islanti sanoi ja nousi istumaan, "En minunkaan."  
"Kohtalo on julma."  
"Sanos muuta kuomaseni."

Tuli hetkeksi hiljaista.  
"Mitäs tykkäät säästä?"  
"Menettelee. Vaihteleeko sinulla aina sää näin äkillisesti?"  
"Ei toki, tämä nyt oli järjestettyä."  
"Ai, toivoin että olisit voinut auttaa minua…"  
"No mikäpäs painaa mieltäsi?"  
"Voi, tiedätkös mitään tulivuorista?"  
"Tulivuorista? Saatan ehkä tietääkin, en voi kaikkea itsestäni muistaa…"  
"Liian iso maa?"  
"Sinulla ei ole aavistustakaan…"  
"Ei, ei ole. Olen suhteellisen onnellinen pieni saarivaltio. Ikinä harkinnut pinta-alan pienentämistä?"  
"En todellakaan. Jotain vaikutusvaltaa pitää aina olla! Ja jotain millä taistella vastaan…"  
"Taistella… Ketä vastaan?"  
"Tarvitseeko sitä todellakin sanoa ääneen?"  
"… Ei, ei tarvitse, meillä taitaa olla täysin sama ongelma…"  
"Venäjä?"  
"Venäjäpä hyvinkin."  
"Ayaah… Olisihan minun pitänyt arvata tämä, hänhän on seuraavana listalla. Mutta… Mitä te sitten täällä teette?"  
"… Sinuthan Ruotsin pitäisi voittaa ennen Venäjää."  
"Minut, Ruotsin? Hetkinen! Mitä täällä tapahtuu?"  
"… Oletko tietoinen, että Venäjä kidnappasi Suomen ja Ruotsi lupautui pelastamaan hänet?"  
"Niinkö! Tätä en tiennytkään, miten kiehtovaa. Mutta miksi Ruotsi, miksei-… Odotas hetkinen…"

"Sinä… Et taida tietää mistä on kysymys?"  
"Heihei, sinähän se tässä pihalla olit! Mitä minä muka en tiedä?"  
"Ayaah~! Isot valtiot eivät suostu kertomaan sinulle salaisuuksiaan. Miten julmaa, miten julmaa…"  
"Mitä!"  
"Pitäisiköhän minun valaista sinua hieman? Vai vain jättää sinut miettimään syntejä syviä. Hmm…"  
"Minusta tuo on epäreilua."  
"Onko sinusta? Minusta on epäreilua, etten minä ole pandasoturi, mutta sinä olet."  
"Minusta tämä kaikki on epäreilua! Se, että minä olen pakotettu pandasoturiksi ilman, että saan väittää vastaan ja se, että nyt sinäkin heittelet minulle arvoituksia! Miksei asioita voida ilmaista suoraan? Norjakin heittelee arvoituksilla, samoin Tiibet ja Japani ja kaikki, ja minä en pidä arvoituksista."  
"Tiibet heitti teitä arvoituksella? Kertoiko hän jonkinlaisen ennustuksen?"  
"Öh… Kyllä."  
"Hahaa! Haluatko, että autan sen ratkaisemisessa?"  
"Ymmärrätkö sinä Tiibetin ennustuksia?"  
"Tiibet sattuu olemaan osa minua."  
"Aijaah. Voisitko todella tehdä sen? En jaksa itse ajatella sitä, sillä-"  
"Toki, veliseni, kerro minulle."  
"Veliseni? Mistä tuo tuli?"  
"Noh, olemme nyt näköjään samaa ryhmää – jos niin voi sanoa – joten…"  
"Ihan miten vain…"  
"Miten se ennustus menee?"  
"Odotas." Islanti pyysi ja pisti silmänsä kiinni, "Vain yksi teistä tulee onnistumaan tehtävässään,  
vain yksi tulee menettämään kaiken varjelemansa,  
kolmas teistä joutuu valitsemaan puolensa kahden hyväksi,  
mutta mainitsematonkaan ei palaa tyhjin käsin."

Kiina puristi myös silmänsä kiinni ja kävi ääneti säkeitä mielessään, kääntäen ne näppärästi kiinaksi. Islanti laittoi jalkansa salmiakkiasentoon siinä lattialla istuessaan ja odotti.  
"Keille kaikille tämä ennustus kerrottiin?"  
"Minulle, Norjalle, Tanskalle ja Ruotsille."  
"Silti siinä puhutaan viidestä ihmisestä. Tai ehkä kuudesta."  
"Ai? Minä ymmärsin, että se kertoo vain meistä neljästä."  
"Miten sinä sen selitit?"  
"Noh, Ruotsi tulee onnistumaan tehtävässään, se oli helppo. Luultavasti Norja tulee menettämään jotain, sillä mielestäni hän on salaillut jotain. Sen jälkeen puhutaan jotain puolen valitsemisesta, ja kyseessä on joko minä tai Tanska, ja luultavasti kaksi muuta tarkoittavat Ruotsia ja Norjaa. Ehkä heillä on jotain riitaa. Ja viimeisenä on taas joko minä tai Tanska, riippuen kumpi joutuu valitsemaan puolensa."

Ystävällinen hymy levisi Kiinan huulille, mutta silti tämä naurahti hieman julmasti.  
"Aikas hyvin, aloittelijalta. Sinulta puuttuu kuitenkin yksi pala pizzastasi, että näkisit kokonaisuuden."

"MISSÄ SE EEPPINEN TAISTELU VIIPYY!" Tanskan ääni karjui jostain. Kaksikko yritti katsoa äänen suuntaan, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa toisiinsa ja molemmat kolauttivat olkapäitään.  
"Ei minua kiinnosta edelleenkään taistella." Islanti ilmoitti happamasti.  
"Sen kyllä huomaan." Kiina virnisti.  
"Mitenkäs olisi…" Islanti sanoi miettien, "Jos pääsisimme sopimukseen?"  
Kiina hymyili jo aurinkoisemmin.  
"Minkälaiseen sopimukseen?"  
"Jos sinä kerrot minulle kaiken minkä tiedät ja selvität minulle mitä arvoitus tarkoittaa, luovun enemmänkin kuin ilomielin pandasoturin tittelistäni ja annan sen sinulle."  
"Voih," Kiina huokaisi, "Mielelläni minä sen tekisinkin. Mutta, minä en voi myöskään noin vain luopua omasta tittelistäni, en ilman taistelua, sillä en voi olla molempia…"  
"Ayaah." Islanti kirosi, "Entäpäs pelkkä tittelien vaihto?"  
"Että sinusta tulisi lohikäärmesoturi?"  
"Niin."  
"Japani voisi suuttua."  
"Välitätkö todellakin siitä suuttuuko hän vai ei?"  
"En oikeastaan."  
"Onko meillä sopimus?" Islanti huokaisi jo helpotuksesta. Kiina näytti sädehtivän ja ulkona alkoi paistaa aurinko.  
"Tottakai!" Hän huudahti riemuissaan, "Se vain tarkoittaa, että sinun täytyy osallistua aktiivisesti kaikkiin temppelin rituaaleihin ja muuhun touhuun, sillä silloin olet vähän kuin meistä korkea-asemisin."  
"Ihan miten vain." Islanti sanoi, "Kai minulla on siihen aikaa."  
"On sinulla, niitä rituaaleja ei todellakaan tapahdu usein. Eli oikeastaan tämä koko taistelijasysteemi on syvältä, mutta Japani on hirveän innoissaan siitä."  
"Olen huomannut!"  
"Noh, veljeni lohikäärmesoturi." Kiina sanoi, käveli lähemmäs ja ojensi kätensä nostaakseen Islannin ylös, "Tule. Kerron sinulle kaiken."

Islanti hymyili ja tarttui paljon vanhemman valtion käteen, antaen tämän vetää itsensä ylös.  
"Hienoa, veljeni pandasoturi."

**Ja he kaikki elivät onnellisina el-**

"Ei, ei vielä!" Islanti huudahti, "Minulla oli vielä jotain!"

**Hups!**

"Niin, Kiina!" Islanti kääntyi vielä vanhemman valtion puoleen, "Ruotsi tarvitsee todisteen, että hän on voittanut sinut ja-"  
"Ayaah~!" Kiina huokaisi, "Sekin vielä." Hän kaivoi oudon pukunsa sisuksia ja otti esille pienen muovipatsaan, jonka Islanti huomasi näyttävän Suomelta.  
"Anna tämä hänelle. Minä en jaksa taistella jokaisen kilpakosijan kanssa, niitä on liikaa." Kiina sanoi ojentaessaan muovifiguurin Islannille. Saarivaltio otti figuurin ja huomasi pian virnistävänsä ajatuksissaan. Sitten hän naurahti.  
"Tiedän tunteen. Tämä koko systeemi on kyllä syvältä."

**Joko saan höpöttää?**  
Islanti: "Anna mennä vaan."  
**Aah~, kiitoksia. Noh, he siis elivät elämänsä onnellisena loppuun asti, tai ainakin siihen asti, kunnes Japani löysi heidät keskustelemasta henkeviä, ja sen jälkeen kukaan ei ollut onnellinen kahteen minuuttiin. Sen jälkeen kaikki palasi taas normaaliksi ja Ruotsi oli jälleen yhden askelen lähempänä jumalallisen suloisen Suomen pelastamista.**

Ja niin, neljä pohjoismaata jatkoi matkaansa pois Kiinasta ja kävelivät suoraan ylös kohti Siperiaa, hypäten jossain vaiheessa junaan, joka matkasi kohti Moskovaa. Kyse oli enää tunneista, kun löysimme Ruotsin pienen makuuhytin sängyltä istumasta, tuijottamasta käsiään ja miettimästä:[i] "Kohta se on ohi…"[/i] Hänen vierellään viereisessä sängyssä kuorsasi Tanska, näkemässä hyvin legomaisia unia. Emme kuitenkaan jää katsomaan heitä, vaan lopetamme tämän luvun hyvin tuttuun tapaan ja jatkamme matkaamme käytävälle, missä Norja oli juuri tulossa ravintolavaunusta mukanaan kahvikupposet hänelle, sekä veljelleen. Vähän ennen heidän hyttiään hän käveli syvennyksen ohitse, pysähtyi, ja otti sitten pari askelta taemmas.

"Huomasit minut." Islanti sanoi pimeästä syvennyksestä ja tuli valon puolelle.  
"… Kahvia." Norja sanoi ja antoi kupin veljelleen. Tämä otti sen vastaan ja katsoi isoveljeään silmiin.  
"Tulin nyt puhumaan kanssasi." Hän sanoi vakavasti. Norja seisoi hetken aikaa paikallaan, mutta sitten hän hymyili, kuin huojentuneesti.  
"Juuri oikeaan aikaan." Hän sanoi ja lähti kävelemään takaisin suuntaan josta oli tullut, "Mennään johonkin missä nuo eivät kuule meitä. Meillä on puhuttavaa."

**A/N**  
Ratkaisut ovat jo käden ulottuvilla, mutta eivät silti lähelläkään. Mikä on Norjan suuri salaisuus? Mihin jäi eeppinen taistelu? Miksi Japani hyppäsi Korean nuudeleihin? Miten Suomi voi olla vahvin kaikista pohjoismaista? Johtuuko se niistä kaikista vaikeuksista, mitä hän on joutunut kokemaan elämänsä aikana?  
Saadaanko jo vastauksia luvussa, **7. Olen puoleni valinnut**

HÄHÄHÄÄ! Tästä tuli näin lyhyt, ETTEKÄ SAANEETKAAN TAPPELUA! Vaan saittekin… Hyvin epämääräisen juttelupätkän O.o Olen aina halunnut kirjoittaa pelkkää dialogia (tai monologia) ilman minkäänlaista päämäärää alussa tai mitään ajatusta ylipäätänsäkään. Noh, tällä nyt oli sittenkin päämäärä, mutta kirjoittaminen oli silti todella hauskaa.

Nyt olisi enää kaksi lukua jäljellä, tai ehkä vain yksi. Loppu lähenee, loppu lähenee!


	8. Luku 7

**Luku 7. Olen puoleni valinnut.**

Koko maailma näytti rakentuvan pelkästä mustasta ja siihen muodostuvista vihreistä numeroista. Elävät hahmot näyttivät kirkkaammilta numeroilta, ja ne erottuivat omalla tavallaan taustamassasta. Sitä kaikkea katsellessa lähti helposti ajattelemaan syvällisiä, ehkä enemmänkin filosofisia ajatuksia siitä, mikä oli totta ja mikä ei, ja mitä sitten, jos elämä olisikin pelkkä pihvi. Mitä jos jossain olisi joku, joka ohjailisi meitä kuin Sasori sätkynukkeja ja ainoa, mikä auttaisi, olisi ultimaalisen totuuden etsiminen, mutta siihen tarvittaisiin alkemiaa ja irronneita ruumiinosia. Ja kun se totuus joskus löytyisi, kiinnostaisiko sen löytäjää todellakin Voldemortin oikean nimi tai tieto siitä, että elämän tarkoitus on 42? Entä kuinka moni menisi sekaisin pelkästä ajatuksesta hyvästä ja pahasta, ja sinisellä lohikäärmeellä ratsastavasta pojasta, jolla on veli, muttei ole veljeä, mutta sittenkin on veli, muttei ehkä sittenkään ole veljeä ja isäkin-

"Noniin Tanska, otappa nuo lasit pois silmiltäsi." Ruotsin ääni käski, "Ilmeestäsi huomaa, ettet keskity yhtään todellisuuteen."

Tanska murisi, mutta otti mustat lasit pois silmiltään ja lopetti Matrixin leikkimisen. Numerot ja mustuus katosivat hänen silmistään, mutta maailma näytti silti karulta. Hänen silmiensä edessä avautui suuri kuoppa, joka oli täynnä laavaa, mutta sen keskellä oli kuitenkin kovaa maata oleva kohta, johon oli rakennettu keskiaikainen, kivinen linna.  
"Joten tuoko on Venäjän linna?" Tanska kysyi.  
"Kyllä." Ruotsi vastasi.  
"Ja tuostako meidän pitäisi mennä?" Tanska kysyi osoittaen puista riippusiltaa, joka näytti hyvin huteralta.  
"Tuosta juuri." Islanti hymähti.  
"Ei. En ala!" Tanska kieltäytyi ja kääntyi kädet puuskassa Ruotsin puoleen, "Muistatko kun puhuit sipuleista ja kerroksista? Katsos, minä en ole sipuli, minulla ei ole kerroksia, enkä ole jäätelökään, enkä varsinkaan ole ananas. Minä en mene tuosta yli ja sillä peruna!"  
"En muista puhuneeni sipuleista." Ruotsi sanoi olkapäitään hieman kohauttaen, "Mutta uskoisin tuon kyllä kestävän, jos se kestää Venäjänkin."  
"Minä en ala!" Tanska huusi ja tönäisin Ruotsia.  
"Tanska, kuka se tässä valittaa kuin pikkulapsi?" Islanti piruili ja sai vanhemman valtion punehtumaan.

"Sen kun vain menet." Ruotsi kehotti ja antoi Tanskalle tietä ensimmäisenä sillan yli, "Me muut tulemme ihan perässäsi."  
"Vai pelottaako sinua?" Islanti sanoi kiero hymy naamallaan. Jos Espanja olisi ollut paikalla, hän olisi puhunut jotain tomaateista, sillä Tanskan naama oli sellaisen värinen.

"Ei minua pelota!" Tanska tiuskaisi, astui eteenpäin ja tarrasi kiinni kahdesta puisesta tolpasta, jotka pitivät siltaa paikallaan. Hän nielaisi.  
"Okei…" Tanska sanoi rohkaisten itseään. Hän tunsi kuuman laavan lämmön alapuolellaan ja se nostatti kuuman hien hänen otsalleen.  
"Miten tällainen paikka edes voi olla Venäjällä…" Hän mutisi ja alkoi asetella jalkaansa ensimmäiselle puiselle lankulle. Sen perässä tuli toinen ja niin hän seisoi ensimmäisellä lankulla. Sitten jalat alkoivat hapuilla seuraavaa lankkua. Sen jälkeen ne suuntasivat seuraavalle. Neljännellä hän kuitenkin pysähtyi.  
"Ei tästä tule mitään!" Hän huusi muille, jotka odottivat takana.

Jos haluat eläytyä odottajien tunnelmiin, ota kätesi esille. Nyt etsi otsasi. Ja sitten lyö avoin kämmenesi otsaasi.  
Kuului sopivan monta kertaa "läts", kun katselijat löivät kätensä otsaansa.  
"Jos irrotat kätesi niistä puukapuloista, pääsisit etenemään." Ruotsi sanoi viileästi.  
"En minä voi!" Tanska huudahti, "Pää ei tunne pelkoa, mutta jalat tutisevat! Se on psykosomaattista!"  
"Tanska, jalkojesi ei tarvitse välittää käsiesi liikkeestä!" Islanti ärähti, "Päästä käsilläsi irti ja suorista itsesi, sitten pääset eteenpäin! Ja me emme ole juuri nyt muumilaaksossa, joten lopeta heti niiden lainaaminen." Tanska nyrpisti nenäänsä ja päästi irti puukapuloista. Se johti kuitenkin siihen, että hänen tasapainonsa petti, ja hän kaatui selälleen sillalle. Nyt voit tehdä uudelleen edellä kuvaillun liikkeen kädelläsi.  
"Pyöreät muodot kiihottavat minua." Tanska ilmoitti ja nosti itsensä seisomaan neljännelle lankulle, "Minulla on loistoidea! Ruvetaan seurustelemaan!" Ja niin hän jatkoi kävelyään eteenpäin. He, jotka eivät olleet vielä päässeet sillalle, katsoivat toisiaan huokaisten ja lähtivät varovasti tulemaan perässä.

He kuitenkin pääsivät ilman suurempia kommelluksia toiselle puolelle ja seuraava kysymys olikin: Minne sitten.  
"Minne sitten?" Se oli itse asiassa Ruotsin vuoro kysyä. Ja kerrankin oli Tanskan vuoro loistaa.  
"Korkeimpaan torniin." Hän sanoi ja osoitti tornia, joka kohosi noin keskellä linnaa. Ruotsi nyökkäsi.  
"Miten pääsemme sinne?" Oli seuraava kysymys.  
"Ehkäpä meidän pitäisi etsiä portaat?" Tanska ehdotti.  
"Hyvä ehdotus." Ruotsi myönsi.  
"Ja korkeimman tornin kammarissa vartoo kaikkein kaunein prinsessa." Islanti sanoi seesteisellä äänellä. Tanska naurahti ja lähti kävelemään kohti linnaa reippain askelin.  
"Jos Suomi olisi kuullut tuon, olisit saanut nuijasta päähäsi! Hakkaa päälle Suomi!"

Islanti tuijotti hetken kahden vanhemmat miehen perään.  
"Mutta Suomipa ei enää kuule meitä…" Hän mutisi itsekseen ja lähti muiden perään.

Ja koska mitään kiinnostavaa ei tapahtunut heidän matkallaan kohti korkeinta tornia, voimme siirtyä eeppiseen kuvailuun suoraan:  
Niin he olivat rämpineet läpi polttavien soiden ja märkien aavikoiden, taistelleet tiensä taisteluttomien metsien lävitse ja olivat saapuneet Venäjän linnalle, tehtävänään pelastaa kuvankaunis prinsessa Suomi, joka vartoi pelastajaansa lohikäärmeen vartioiman linnan korkeimmassa tornissa. He olivat voittaneet kaikki muut Suomen eksät, paitsi Venäjän ja olivat matkalla kohtaamaan häntä, taskussaan Englannilta voitetut kuvat, Preussilta ja Ranskalta posetuskuvat heistä kahdesta, joissa he allekirjoittivat asianomaisen todella voittaneen heidät + Ranskan antama sormus, Kiinalta saatu muovifiguuri sekä Sealandin - Hetkinen, mitä Ruotsi sai Sealandiltä? Njaa… - ja nyt he menisivät vaatimaan viimeistä voiton esinettään ja pääpalkintoa, eli Suomea, Ruotsille, ja he voisivat elää yhdessä, ikuisesti.  
Ja yhdessä se siis kapusivat tuhat ja yksi porrasta ylös tornia ja saapuivat puiselle ovelle. Ensimmäisenä meni Ruotsi, joka laittoi kätensä ovelle ja työnsi. Ovi aukesi narahdellen ja kaikki vetivät henkeä auringon valon sokaistessa heidät.  
Ja he näkivät sen. Melkein läpinäkyvällä harsokankaalla verhotun sängyn, jonka sisällä näkyi hento siluetti nukkuvasta hahmosta. Ruotsi asteli varovasti peremmälle ja kohotti kätensä vetäistäkseen siluetin, eikun siis harsokankaan pois siluetin edestä ja-

"Mitää?" Siluetin takaa paljastui Venäjä, joka näytti närkästyneeltä siihen, että joku herätti hänet, "Mitä nyt?"  
Kaikkien paikalla olevien pohjoismaiden silmät laajenivat.  
"Öh…" Ruotsi takelteli sanoissaan, ja yritti selvitä järkytyksessä, "Missä Suomi on?" Venäjä tuijotti Ruotsia kuin hölmöä, ja puhkesi sitten sellaiseen nauruun, että se kaikui koko Siperian poikki.  
"Sillä on kuherruskuu!" Venäjä nauroi.  
"Mikä kuu?" Tanska kysyi pöllämystyneenä.  
"Kuka on sulhona?" Ruotsi taas keskittyi olennaiseen. Venäjä nauroi maireammin ja nousi istumaan. Kun Ruotsi ei saanut vastausta, hän tarrasi Venäjää huivista – eli vähän niin kuin kauluksesta, you know – ja nosti hieman ilmaan – hirvee haba!  
"Missä on Suomi?" Hän ärähti, "Mitä olet tehnyt hänelle?"

Venäjä hymyili kuin pikkutyttö ja kallisti päätään.  
"Ruotsi, Ruotsi, Ruotsi. Sinä tulet myöhässä. Joku pelasti jo vaimosi."

Tuli hiljaista. Kaikki tuijottivat Venäjää hämmästyneenä, Ruotsi ehkä enemmän vihaisena.  
"Kuka!" Hän vaati tietoja suurvallalta. Tämä kuitenkin purskahti uudelleen nauramaan.  
"Etkö sinä tiedä!" Hän huudahti naurunsa välistä, "Etkö sinä näe?"  
Tanska tepasteli kaksikon vierelle ja nosti Venäjän vasemman käden lähelleen ja tarkasteli nimetöntä.  
"Ei ainakaan hän." Hän totesi Ruotsille, kun ei löytänyt sormesta sormusta.  
"No en kai minä!" Venäjä totesi, "Tai, miksen minäkin, mutta en tällä kertaa." Sitten hän katsoi kummallisin silmin Ruotsia.  
"Teiltä nimittäin jäi yksi Suomen eksä välistä." Hän sanoi yhtä kummallisesti kuin hänen silmänsäkin, "Eikun…"  
"Niitä oli yksi liikaa." Islanti selvensi, mutta tajuttuaan mitä sanoi, hän läimäisi kämmenensä suulleen. Ruotsi ja Tanska kääntyivät katsomaan häntä kurtistetuin kulmakarvoin, mutta Venäjä vain huitoi ja osoitti pientä saarivaltiota.  
"Niin se menikin! Yksi liikaa, eli oikeastaan yksi liian vähän!" Hän sanoi riemuissaan. Ruotsi vapautti suurvallan otteestaan ja päästi putoamaan takaisin sängylle, katse yhä Islannissa.

"Mistä sinä puhut?" Hän kysyi saarivaltiolta, "Mitä sinä tiedät?" Islanti läimäisi toisenkin kätensä suulleen ja ravisteli päätään, kuin kertoen, ettei saanut kertoa yhtään enempää.  
Molemmat, Tanska ja Ruotsi olivat sillä hetkellä erittäin hitaita, tai olivat ehkäpä olleet koko päivän. Tanska oli kuitenkin kerrankin nopeampi.  
"Missä Norja on?"

Löytämättä Suomea, tai Norjaa, kolmikko lähti pois Venäjän linnasta ja Islanti jatkoi kämmenellään otsaansa hakkaamista. Hölmö kaksikko kulki hiljaa kohti metsää, takanaan tullessa tasaisin väliajoin kuuluva "läps"-ääni.  
"Mistä me nyt löydämme Suomen!" Tanska tuskasteli. Ruotsi oli aivan hiljaa ja tuijotti maahan.  
_Mistä oli kyse?_ Ruotsi mietti, _Kuka oli jo pelastanut Suomen? Ja mihin Norja oli, noin vain, kadonnut? Oliko hän luovuttanut pelin? Se ei ollut hänen tapaistaan._

Heidän matkansa kuitenkin pysähtyi kun he alkoivat kuulla [url= watch?v=-6Xl9tBWt54]musiikkia[/url]. Jokainen heistä myönsi sen kuulostavan tutulta ja kun laulu alkoi, Ruotsi havahtui totaalisesti.  
"Se on Suomi." Hän ilmoitti ja lähti musiikin perään. Tanska ja Islanti katsoivat toisiaan ja lähtivät pusikkoon hänen peräänsä.  
Hieman matkaa he rämpivät pusikossa ja musiikki vahvistui. Lopulta he saapuivat pienelle polulle, jonka päässä oli suuri tammipuu. Puu kimalteli auringonpaisteessa ja näytti mystiseltä. Islanti huomasi pienen sinisen linnun, joka lensi hänen ohitseen ja liidähti yhdelle puun oksista. Silloin puun takaa tuli esille hahmo, joka lauloi vahvalla äänellä linnulle, joka puolestaan visersi mukana. Kaikki kolme pohjoismaata tuijotti näytöstä lumoutuneena, kun heille tuttu hahmo lauloi linnulle ja pyörähteli ballerinamaisesti puun ympärillä. Lintu yritti pysyä perässä, mutta mitä pidemmälle laulu meni, sitä vaikeammiksi sanat menivät ja lopulta sen oli pakko luovuttaa ja se poksahti. Hahmo kuitenkin jatkoi laulamista ja jäi istumaan puun juurelle, joka oli kasvanut maan pinnalle.

"Milloin Suomi on oppinut räjäyttelemään pikkulintuja laulamalla?" Tanska kysyi hölmistyneenä.  
"Lintu varmaan näki naamasi ja päätti itse päivänsä." Islanti tokaisi, paikaten samalla kohtaa ryhmässä, jonka Norjan olisi pitänyt täyttää: Ironian kuningasta.  
"En minä nyt niin komea ole." Tanska vastasi hölmistyneenä ja Islanti pyöräytti silmiään.  
"Et niin."  
Ruotsi rohkaisi mielensä ja astui esiin pusikosta.  
"Finland." Hän kutsui vaaleahiuksista valtiota.

Laulu loppui kuin seinään. Suomen silmät laajenivat säikähdyksestä ja ennen kuin Ruotsi ehti kolmatta askelta ottaa eteenpäin, tämä oli pyrähtänyt juoksuun takaoikealle. Enempää ajattelematta Ruotsi lähti perään, ja niin tekivät myös Islanti ja Tanskakin.  
"Suomi! Odota!" Tanska huudahti vauhdista. Suomi ei kuitenkaan hidastanut, enemmänkin kolmikosta vaikutti kuin tämä olisi juossut van kovempaa ja Ruotsin oli puoli mahdottomuus pysyä perässä.

Tähän mennessä kadoksissa ollut valtio johdatti kolmikon kallionkielekkeelle, josta oli muuten upea näköala alas johonkin laaksoon. Kielekkeellä oli kuitenkin pieni, tai ei ehkä niinkään pieni, kivikasa, jossa sattui olemaan juuri yhden ihmisen mentävä kolo, ja sinne Suomi pujahti näppärästi. Ruotsi joutui jarruttamaan ennen kielekkeelle pääsyään, jotta pystyisi pysähtymään täydessä vauhdissa, ja äkillinen jarrutus kävi kohtalokkaaksi Tanskalle, sillä hän törmäsi naapurivaltioonsa.  
"Mitä sinä siihen pysähtelet!" Tanska ärähti maan tasosta, "Suomi meni tuonne piiloon, senkun menet ja haet hänet!"

"Se ei tapahdu niin yksinkertaisesti." Kuului ääni. Jostain kiviröykkiön takaa sen päälle kiipesi toinen valtio, hiukset tuulessa hulmuten ja olemus kuin Robin Hoodilla konsanaan. Hän laittoi kätensä lantiolle ja ilmaisi näin omistavansa jotain, eikä aikoisi luopua siitä.  
"Koska häneen ei puututa ilman minun lupaani." Kivellä seisova Norja ilmoitti. Tanskan silmät laajenivat.  
"Norjani, mitä tämä on?" Hän parahti.  
"Veli, he eivät _vieläkään_ tiedä mistä on kysymys." Islanti selvensi tilanteen. Ruotsi katsahti kummissaan taakseen.  
"Sinä tiedät jotain mitä minä en tiedä." Hän ymmärsi. Nyt saa taas lyödä kämmenellään otsaa.  
"Niin tietää." Norja ilmoitti, "Kyse on nimittäin siitä, että sinä olet pelannut tämän tarinan ajan minun pussiini, Ruotsi."

Ruotsi ei vieläkään ihan ymmärtänyt mistä oli kyse, ja hän ilmaisi sen tuijottamalla Norjaa ällistyneenä. Tämä huokaisi ja valmistautui selittämään.  
"Eikö Venäjä kertonut teille mitään? Ei asioiden todellisia laitoja?" Hän kysyi.  
"Ei, me vähän niin kuin… Minä kysyin missä Norja on, sitten me lähdimme pois linnasta." Tanska selvensi. Norja huokaisi uudelleen.  
"Hyvä on, minä selitän. Kuuntele tarkkaan Ruotsi. Etkai todella uskonut Sealandin olevan yksi Suomen entisistä? Jos nimittäin uskoit, olet kyllä mahdottoman jääräpäinen." Hän hyppäsi alas kiveltä ja tuli hieman lähemmäs.  
"Ja sen takia sinua on mahdottoman helppo huijata. Olen alusta asti selittänyt sinulle pelkkää palturia. Ei, Suomella ei ole kuutta eksää, Suomella on viisi: Englanti, Preussi, Ranska, Kiina, Venäjä ja yksi nykyinen. Siitä tulee numeroksi kuusi. Ja ei, se nykyinen ei ole Sealand."

Maailma avartui Ruotsille kun hän viimein ymmärsi.  
"Sinä…?"  
Maailma avartui Tanskallekin, kun hänkin kauhukseen ymmärsi. Taustalla Islanti veisasi hallelujaa.  
"SINÄ!" Tanska huudahti.  
"Sweet mother of someting annoying, kyllä herrajumala, se olen minä!" Norja parahti ärtyneenä kahden muun hitaudesta, "Minä olen Suomen nykyinen."  
"MITÄ?" Tanska parahti ja peruutti taemmas, "Miten sinä voit tehdä tämän minulle!"  
"Tanska, me emme ole olleet yhdessä vuosiin." Norja ilmoitti happamasti.  
"Tuo ei ole totta!" Tanska parahti.  
"Eikö!" Norja vastasi, "Älä nyt viitsi, uskot jo omia valheitasi."  
"Ainakaan en rakastu niihin."  
"Minä…" Norja jäi hetkeksi miettimään, sitten hän ravisteli itsensä hereille jostain horroksesta, "Mistä ihmeestä me nyt puhumme?"

"Mutta Norjani!" Tanska parahti, "Meillä oli jotain maagista, miten sinä voit vain jättää minut sanomatta mitään? Ja miten, miten tämä on mahdollista?"  
"Se alkoi minun Euroviisuvoittoni jälkeen, eli 2006." Kuului ääni kun Suomi saapui paikalle ja jäi seisomaan Norjan vierelle, "Kun jätitte meidät juhlimaan kahdestaan ja…" Valtioista lyhyin punehtui hiukan ja hänen kertomuksensa jäi kesken hämmennyksessä.  
"Mitään vakavaa ei kuitenkaan vielä silloin ehtinyt tapahtua." Norja jatkoi siitä, mihin Suomi oli jäänyt, "Vaan se jatkui siitä hiljalleen. Ja kai voisi sanoa… Että, kun minä voitin Euroviisut, tuli suhteestammekin... Suhde."  
"Ja tapahtumat, jotka laukaisivat tämän seikkailun…" Otti Suomi taas puheenvuoronsa itselleen, "Sattuivat todella huonoon aikaan. Jottei mitään tällaista olisi sattunut meille, oli meidät tietenkin hoidettava protokollan mukaiset asiat, ennen kuin Amerikka saisi selvää tästä."  
"Sillä tämä koko systeemi, eli eksien voittaminen sun muu, oli alun perin hänen ideansa, ja hän pitää siitä yhtä tiukasti kiinni kuin Japani sotilasjutustaan." Norja selitti, "Joten, minä olin ehtinyt hoidella kaikki muut paitsi Venäjän, kun ne fanitytöt kidnappasivat Suomen ja… Loputpa te tiedättekin."  
"Senkö takia minut oli suljettu jääkaappiin!" Tanska raivostui, "Etten olisi tiellä!"  
"Juuri sen takia." Vastaus tuli kolmena kappaleena, Suomelta, Norjalta ja Islannilta. Tanska näytti taas siltä, kuin voisi silvota jonkun.

"Joten, minun täytyi lähteä mukaan tähän pelastusretkeen, voittaakseni Venäjän ja varmistaakseni, ettet Ruotsi saisi tietää mitään liian aikaisin." Norja jatkoi selittämistä, "Sillä seuraukset olisivat voineet olla kohtalokkaita. Ja minun täytyi valehdella kuudesta eksästä, sillä aika monet olisivat osanneet sanoa sen luvun jos olisit kysynyt. He olisivat laskeneet minutkin siihen mukaan. Sen takia minun piti sepittää Sealandistäkin mitä sepitin, ettemme vain vahingossa paljastuisi."  
"Olisit silti voinut kertoa minulle ensin!" Tanska huudahti raivoissaan.  
"Minä kerroin…" Norja sihisi kylmästi, "Ilmoitin eroavani sinusta jo vuonna 1965 ja mainitsin sinulle kyllä Tinostakin hyvän aikaa ennen muita."  
Tanska kaivoi vastaukseksi korvaansa.  
"Anteeksi, mitä sanoitkaan?" Hän kysyi, ja oli Norjan vuoro sihistä kiukusta. Hän näytti jo olevan valmis hyökkäämään tämän kimppuun, ellei Suomi olisi ottanut häntä kädestä ja pidellyt paikallaan. Norja rauhoittui, ja henkäistyään kerran kunnolla happea, hän jatkoi tarinaansa.

"Joten siis, pysyin mukana niin kauan kuin oli tarve, mutta lähdin eilen illalla porukasta, kävin hakemassa Suomen tornista, ja sain samalla tämän, " Hän otti taskustaan Moskova-aiheisen kortin ja luki sen kääntöpuolen, "I, Russia, prove that Finland ain't one with me anymore." Hän käänsi kortin ympäri ja näytti tekstin muille.  
"Tämä todistaa sen, että minun ja Tinon suhde on hyväksytty ja sen samperin protokollan mukainen."

"Tämän takia sinä siis tiesit mystisesti aina kaiken." Ruotsi avasi vihdoinkin suunsa, "Tämän takia sinulla oli vastaus kaikkiin kysymyksiin ja tiesit asioita Suomesta joita minä en tiennyt." Sitten hän kurtisti kulmakarvojaan ja katsahti Islantia.  
"Tiesitkö sinä myös tämän kaiken?" Hän kysyi saarivaltiolta.  
"Minä pääsin kärryille loppumetreillä, kun Kiina kertoi asiat minulle." Islanti kertoi, "Mutta aavistelin totuutta pitkin tarinaa."  
"Javisst…" Ruotsi mutisi ja katsoi sitten varovasti Suomeen ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat.  
"Toivottavasti et ottanut tätä mitenkään loukkauk-" Suomi lähti heti sanomaan, mutta Ruotsi nosti kämmenensä hiljentääkseen tämän.  
"Tino, haluaisin puhua sinulle. Kahdestaan."

Suomi epäröi hetken, mutta nyökkäsi ja he lähtivät kaksin metsään. Norja hieman mulkoili Ruotsin perään, mutta päästi Suomen lähtemään, jääden itse Tanskan kysymyspommin alle.

* * *

He etenivät vain noin pari kymmentä metriä, kunnes Ruotsi pysähtyi. Suomi jäi hänen taakseen odottamaan, eikä kerrankin ollut se, joka aloitti keskustelun. Meni pieni hetki, kunnes Ruotsi kääntyi ympäri.  
"Se ei haittaa minua, vaikka olisitte yhdessä." Hän sanoi nopeasti, "Vaikka olisit kenen kanssa yhdessä."

"Olen seurannut elämääsi alusta asti. Tiedän, millainen olet sydämeltäsi ja olen aina tiennyt, ettei sinuakaan voi kesyttää noin vain. Ja jo pitkään olet tehnyt valintasi ilman minua, ja tulet tekemään jatkossakin. En halua kahlita sinua enempää, sillä mielestäni sinullakin saa olla elämä myös ilman minua." Ruotsi henkäisi hieman happea välissä ja Suomi tuijotti silmät pyöreänä puhetulvaa, joka tuli ruotsalaisen suusta.  
"Ja pitääkin olla." Ruotsi jatkoi, silmät suljettuna, yrittäen saada pidettyä mielessään kaiken, minkä halusi sanoa, "Sillä vaikka tiedät, mitä tunnen sinua kohtaan, kyse ei ole pelkästä rakkaudesta. Rakastan sinua myös ystävänäni ja jos hyvä ystäväni ei olisi onnellinen, en olisi minäkään."

Helpotuksen huokaus tuli Ruotsin suusta.  
" Jag har viljan sägä det för en lång tid…" Hän sanoi.  
"Kuinka kauan?" Suomi kysyi kiinnostuneena. Ruotsi nosti katseensa taivaalle ja mietti.  
"… Siitä asti kun vetäydyimme taistelusta Puolaa vastaan." Suomikin mietti hetken ja sai jonkinlaisen innostuneen kohtauksen muistaessaan tilanteen.  
"Siitä siis oli kyse!" Suomi huudahti riemuissaan ja Ruotsi nyökäytti kerran päätään.

"Yhtä asiaa minä kuitenkin vielä mietin." Ruotsi sanoi hiljaa.  
"Mitä?"  
"Miksei minua ole laskettu entiseksi poikaystäväksesi?" Vanhempi valtio kysyi hieman nolona.  
"Minä en oikeastaan tiedä mistä se johtuu… Vaikka kyllähän meilläkin oli oma historiamme, ja se olikin se tähän mennessä pisin, mutta… Minä en todellakaan ymmärrä tätä kaikkea." Suomi vastasi kohauttaen olkapäitään. Ruotsi nyökkäsi taas ja kaivoi jotain taskustaan.  
"No kuitenkin, sinä saat nämä." Hän ojensi kaikki esineet Suomelle mitkä oli voittanut tämän eksiltä, "Minä en tarvitse niitä, ainakaan toistaiseksi, ja jos joskus tulen tarvitsemaan, ne ovat ainakin jo hankittu." Tino otti tavarat vastaan hymyillen, mutta osasi olla katsomatta niitä sen tarkemmin – ehkä hän tiesi jo niiden sisällön.  
"Ja sitten vielä tämä." Ruotsi muisti ja otti vielä jotain esille, "Voit antaa tämän Norjalle. Merkiksi siitä, että hän on voittanut sinut minulta." Nyt hän ojensi Ranskalta voittamaansa sormusta ja Suomi otti tämän vähän varovaisemmin vastaan.  
"Mikä tämä on?" Hän kysyi varovasti.  
"Ranska antoi sen minulle kun vastasin hänen kysymykseensä."  
"Mikä se kysymys oli?" Suomi kysyi. Ruotsi punertui hieman poskiltaan ja mumisi kysymyksen: "Menisinkö naimisiin kanssasi kun olisin pelastanut sinut."  
"Mitä vastasit?"

"Vastasin, että en menisi." Ruotsi sanoi, valehtelematta, "Koska sinä et olisi halunnut sitä. Ja vielä vuosituhatkin sitten olisin vastannut samalla tavalla. Kelaa ylemmäs jos haluat nähdä tarkemman selityksen."  
Suomi punastui ja mutisi jotain sen kaltaista kuin "Kiitos", sitten hän epäröi hieman, mutta halasi kuitenkin Ruotsia vielä. Tämäkin punertui entisestään, mutta tyytyi vastaamaan halaukseen vain taputtamalla pienempää päähän. Lopulta Suomi irrottautui siitä ja näytti säteilevän.  
"Tak Su-san!" Hän kiitti vielä iloinen virne naamallaan, "Tak för allt." Sitten hän katsoi taakseen, suuntaan josta he olivat hetki sitten tulleet.  
"Minun pitäisi varmaan mennä…" Hän mutisi ja katsahti Ruotsia silmiin kuin lupaa kysyen.  
"Mene vain. En pidättele sinua tämän enempää." Tämä vastasi, ja kääntyi itsekin vastapäiseen suuntaan. Hänen osaltaan seikkailu oli jo ohitse.

Ja niin Ruotsi käveli auringonlaskuun, hymy huulillaan ja paino pudonneena sydämeltään. Nyt hän tunnisti oman kohtansa Tiibetin ennustuksesta, ja oli mitä tyytyväisempi itselleen sattuneeseen kohtaan.

_Mutta mainitsematonkaan ei palaa tyhjin käsin._

* * *

Suomen ei tarvinnut kuin seurata ääntä löytääkseen takaisin kolmen muun valtion luokse. Tanska ei ollut vielä päässyt loppuun valituksessaan siitä, että Norja oli pettänyt häntä ja niin edelleen. Veljekset Norja ja Islanti näyttivät tylsistyneiltä, mutta vanhempi näytti heräävän hieman kun Suomi saapui pusikosta. Pohjoismaista lyhyin jäi hetkeksi tuijottamaan Tanskan monologia ja katsahti sitten hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan Norjaa. He katsoivat toisiaan silmiin, ja Suomi viestitti ääneti kysymyksen.  
_"Vieläkö hän selittää?"  
"Vielä." _Kuului vastaus yhtä ääneti.

Tanska huomasi kuinka Norjan katse harhaili hänen taakseen ja hän kääntyi ympäri. Silloin hän huomasi Suomen.  
"Ja sinä!" Hän huudahti ja osoitti Suomea, "Älä luulekaan, että luovutan Norjan sinulle!" Suomi kuitenkin vain hymyili kiltisti.  
"Ymmärrän kyllä." Hän sanoi lempeästi, "En uskonutkaan sinun tekevän sitä."  
"Niin!" Tanska jatkoi, "Turha kuvitellakaan sitä päivää kun päästän Minun Norjastani irti!" Tanskan takana Norja tönäisi Islantia kylkeen ja he kävivät sanattoman keskustelun silmiensä kautta. Nuorempi nyökkäsi ja hiipi vaivihkaa Tanskan vasemmalle puolelle. Myös vanhempi tuli vaivihkaa lähemmäs ja nyökkäsi varovasti Suomelle. Tämä huomasi sen, vaikka päällepäin se näytti siltä, kuin hän olisi kuunnellut Tanskaa.

"En oleta että luopuisit Norjasta." Suomi jatkoi hymyillen ja tullen hiljakseen lähemmäs Tanskaa. Hän pysähtyi hyvin lähelle tätä ja katsoi häntä edelleen lempeästi silmiin.  
"Ainakaan taistelutta." Sen sanottuaan hän tönäisi Tanskaa rintaan. Yllätetty valtio horjahti, ja kompastui Islannin jalkaan, joka oli sijoitettu hänen jalkojensa taakse. Hän kaatui selälleen maahan ja ennen kuin hän huomasi, oli Suomi hyökännyt hänen päällensä hajareisin, Islanti oli ottanut hänen molemmat kätensä haltuunsa ja Norja oli kahlinnut hänen jalkansa.  
"Mitä!" Tanska kiljahti kun Suomi alkoi tutkia hänen takkinsa taskuja, "Mitä sinä pirulainen teet!"  
"Ei täällä!" Suomi totesi tutkittuaan taskun läpikotaisin. Nyt Tanska ymmärsi mistä oli kyse.  
"HEI!" Hän huudahti ja yritti pyristellä itseään irti veljesten otteista, mutta kumpikaan ei luovuttanut, "Päästäkää irti!"  
"Ei täälläkään." Suomi sanoi tutkittuaan muutkin lähellä olevat taskut.  
"Kokeile takataskuja." Norja ehdotti.  
"Et kyllä koske minua sinne!" Tanska huudahti, mutta kukaan ei edelleenkään kuunnellut häntä. Suomi sai ujutettua kätensä valtion takataskuihin, ja lopulta vasen käsi osui johonkin, mikä sopi hänen käsitykseensä siitä, mitä oli etsinytkin. Tanskan pyristelyistä huolimatta hän sai vedettyä yhden, suhteellisen vanhan paperin esille.  
"Hah!" Hän huudahti ja heilutti paperia Tanskan nenän edessä, "Sain sen! Nyt Norja on minun."

Pettyneenä omiin puolustuskykyihinsä Tanska lysähti maata vasten ja murisi. Nyt hän oli menettänyt sen, mitä oli varjellut erittäin tarkasti, nimittäin protokollan vaatiman todistuskappaleen siitä, että hän oli Norjan poikaystävä. Hän tunsi olonsa erittäin petetyksi, kuin kaikki olisivat kääntyneet häntä vastaan.  
"Minä en edelleenkään hyväksy tätä." Hän valitti. Suomi virnisti ja laskeutui niin lähelle, että näki tämän silmät tarkasti.  
"Ei sinun tarvitsekaan." Hän kuiskasi, "Sillä en tarvitse enää lupaasi." Ja niin sanoen hän nousi ylös, pyöritellen paperia kädessään. Niin teki myös Norja, varmistettuaan ettei Tanska enää potkisi häntä.  
"Siinäkö se oli?" Hän kysyi Suomelta.  
"Tämä selittää miksi annoit hänelle täydet pisteet tämän vuoden Euroviisuissa!" Tanska huudahti, "Tämä selittää kaiken!"  
"Luulen niin." Suomi vastasi ja katsahti paperia minkä oli juuri napannut Tanskalta. Sitten hän pysähtyi ja jäi tuijottamaan.

"Oho!" Hän totesi. Norjan silmissä välähti. Hän ei tiennyt mitä paperissa oli, mutta nyt hän osasi arvata.  
"Tino…" Hän sanoi vaativasti ja ojensi kättään, vaatien paperia itselleen, "Anna se kuva minulle." Suomi sai irrotettua katseensa kuvasta ja katsahti toista valtiota säikähtäneenä.  
"Miksi?" Suomi kysyi.  
"Tino…" Norja sanoi uhkaavasti. Suomi liikahti hieman taaksepäin, ja sitten hän lähti juoksuun.  
"Tino!" Norja huudahti ja lähti perään, "Gi meg det bildet!"

Tanska ja Islanti jäivät kaksistaan aukiolle. Kahden muun mentyä Islanti uskalsi päästää Tanskan käsistä irti ja päästää tämän vapaaksi. Tämä nousikin istumaan ja katsoi pitkään suuntaan, johon muut olivat kadonneet. Islanti oli ehtinyt sillä välin jo kyllästyä tämän seuraan ja oli lähtemässä pois.  
"Noh, mitäs me kaksi poikamiestä nyt?" Tanska hymähti vino hymy naamallaan, "Mitäs me tekisimme?" Islanti kääntyi kannoillaan ja katsoi toista pää kallellaan.  
"Minulla on menoja." Hän sanoi.  
"Mitä?" Tanska kysyi kiinnostuneena.  
"Pari äärimmäisen vihaista exsää jotka pitäisi hoidella…" Islanti vastasi arvoituksellisesti. Tanska mutristi suutaan.  
"Noh, kuka sinulla nyt mahtaa olla?" Hän kysyi, mutta muotoili sitten lauseensa uudelleen, "Tai siis… Onko sinullakin ollut joskus joku jonka kanssa sinä… Joku muukin kuin Englanti siis."  
Islanti naurahti.  
"Suomella oli kuusi, Norjalla kahdeksan-"  
"KAHDEKSAN!" Tanska ulvahti, "Missä välissä! Ketkä?" Islanti kuitenkin jätti vastaamatta tuohon kysymykseen.  
"Onko se sinusta paljon?" Hän kysyi hymyillen.  
"Paljon? Todellakin!"  
"Vai niin. Minulla on 12." Islanti vastasi ja lähti pois. Tanskan suu loksahti auki.  
"Kohta 13!" Saarivaltio huikkasi vielä ja heilautti kättään hyvästiksi.

Ja näin loppuu eeppinen seikkailumme Suomen entisten poikaystävien perässä. Antaa rakkauden kukoistaa, sillä jonkin tutkimuksen mukaan se kestää vain seitsemän vuotta. Palatkaamme siis asiaan neljän vuoden päästä kun Suomen on tuon tutkimuksen mukaan aika vaihtaa jälleen miestä ja silloin näemme, etsiikö hän jälleen uuden vai palaako takaisin vanhaan.  
Mutta sitä ennen toivotaan, että Amerikka luopuu loistavasta protokolla-ideastaan, sillä varmaan jokainen valtio pystyy allekirjoittamaan sen toimimattomuuden.

Ja he elivät onnellisina elämänsä loppuun asti, paitsi Tanska, joka joutui kokemaan hirveyksiä seikkailun aikana.

The End

**A/N**  
Järkyttävää? Erittäin  
Olen muuten täysin tosissani tuon viimeisen parituksen kanssa (NorFin), sillä se on tämän tarinan valmistumisen aikana tullut suosikkilistalleni ja päätynyt vielä viiden parhaan joukkoon, selvästi vieläpä SuFinin ohitse.  
Nyt lyö tyhjää. En yhtään muista mitä minun piti sanoa tästä vielä… Saa kysyä, jos jätin kysymyksiä auki! Ja saa ruoskia minua, jos tuo loppu oli liian tyhjentävä. Ainakin se tyhjensi minun pääni.  
Suomennosia (mitä niiden pitäisi tarkoittaa):  
Ruotsi;  
Jag har viljan sägä det för en lång tid = Olen halunnut sanoa tuon jo pitkään  
Norja;  
Gi meg det bildet = Anna minulle se kuva

Leffoja oli: Shrek 1-2, Tie El Doradoon, Matrix, Harry Potter, Perillinen (Eragon), Linnunradan käsikirja liftareille  
Muita oli: Fullmetal Alchemist, Muumit (Tanska höpätti taas epämääräisiä O.o)  
Ja ennustus meni siis:  
Norja onnistui tehtävässään  
Tanska menetti Norjan  
Islannin piti valita puolensa Norjan ja Suomen hyväksi  
ja Ruotsikaan ei palannut tyhjin käsin


End file.
